I Finally Found You
by Valkubusbluey
Summary: This fic takes place the night after Groundhog Fae (Season 4) when the Sunshine gang celebrated Yule. Valkubus. Tamsin and Bo address their feelings for each other and a romance blossoms. Appearances from all of your favourite Lost Girl characters especially Mamma Kenz :) Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic that I've written. I decided to write this after a Valkubus writer who's stories I adore called for more Valkubus fanfics and so I am honouring that call! :D Also, I've always wanted to write one but didn't know how to get it started. This fic is flowing so well, I've got loads of ideas of where I want this to go. Read, favourite, review and enjoy :)! Feel free to suggest anything!**

Chapter One

Tamsin was stirring in her sleep. She knew that she had spent the night in her truck but the firm embrace that she was in made her eyes pop out of her head, someone was soundly asleep next to her. She opened her eyes rubbing the sleep out of them and lifted her head up slightly to see who it was.  
>Her gaze followed down the dark brown locks of thick hair belonging to her favourite Succubus.<p>

She smiled looking down at Bo. Her chest rising and falling almost rhythmically, she looked at peace. Tamsin wondered how they had ended up together in the back of her truck and thought how fortunate it was that the back seats folded down into a bed. A small smirked played on the Valkyries face. Her mind wondered back to last night. She remembered how Bo had forgiven her, how she had saved her from Krampus's candy machine. She also let out a small chuckle remembering her lollipop reference and how she wanted Bo to have the first lick.

She recalled how after she had walked off when Kenzi had reminded her that, Dark fae weren't allowed to enter a house after midnight where the Light were celebrating Yule that she had wondered back to the clubhouse and had found Bo in her death trap of a car. Bo was sitting by herself, thinking. They talked through the night, about the events that had happened with Krampus, the wanderer and Bo mentioned how Tamsin had always been there for her and never lied to her.

Tamsin kisses the top of Bo's head remembering this and inhaled the Succubus's scent of mixed berries. Bo was planning on sleeping in her open top car but Tamsin had insisted that she sleep in her truck. Where there was warmth, a roof and well… the Valkyrie. Where she could keep Bo safe.

She looked down and saw the Succubus fidgeting, moving beginning to wake up.

Bo opened her eyes looking up at the Valkyrie and smiled, she placed a kiss on her neck and mumbled ''Hey... how'd you sleep Valku-lips?''  
>She let out a small laugh noticing the blonde's cheeks turning a shade of crimson.<p>

Tamsin smirked and said ''Pretty good Succu-babe, even better cause I had this beautiful bombshell keeping me warm.'' She winked.

Bo grinned ''Oh I see, and do I know this o so beautiful bombshell? Where can I find her hmm?'' She asked playfully nudging Tamsin in the ribs.

Tamsin stared deeply into Bo's chocolate brown eyes, she smiled cupping her cheek and said ''Look in to a mirror and you'll find her.''

Now it was time for Bo to blush, and blush she did. She leaned in kissing her. It felt like a thousand fireworks had gone off in her heart. She had goosebumps and she felt alive. More alive that she had ever didn't take long for Tamsin to respond back happily to the kiss and things were about to get heated but that quickly ended when her phone started vibrating.

She groaned displeased and they both pulled away slowly savouring the kiss. She rummaged over the side and looked at her phone.

_I can't believe you went off like that last night Tamilicious! Anyway, well talk about that later young lady.  
>Meet me at the clubhouse in 10 minute, we're gonna make up for last night baby! Kenzi style! ;) xx<em>

Tamsin turned to her side facing the succubus smirking. ''Looks like I've gotta go Succulette, mamma Kenz wants me at the clubhouse in 10. Coming?''

Bo nodded in response and watched as Tamsin crawled to the front of the truck, she was enjoying the view. The best view in jeans for that matter.

Tamsin smirked and laughed to herself feeling the Succubus's eyes burning into her ass. She climbed out of the truck waiting for Bo. She winked at her and said ''Enjoying the view Succulette?''

Bo just shrugged ''How can I not when it's just staring me in the face like that?'' They both laughed as they made it up the stairs, Bo unlocked the door and they walked in together. The place was less of a mess that the Valkyrie was expecting. After all of the 'opas',the sasquatch, Bruce, Choga and being hit on by the Blood King she expected the place to look like more of a shit hole.

Kenzi had heard the door open and ran up hugging Tamsin in a bear like grip. Tamsin hugged her back and as they broke apart Kenzi was eyeing her Lil-T with _that _look. Tamsin new that look. It was the same look the human got when she had an idea and was determined to follow it through, which meant that Tamsin would be forced to help, of course.

''Did you two meet on the way here?'' Kenzi said looking from Bo to Tamsin.

Tamsin shook her head. ''We fell asleep together in my truck, I wasn't about to let Succulette over here spend the night in her rust bucket of a car.'' She said gesturing to Bo. Bo and Kenzi both smiled.

Tamsin shrugged. ''What can I say? I'm getting soft these days.'' She laughed.

''Okay, well I'm glad you're both here. 6 hands are better than 1!'' Kenzi squealed. Bo and Tamsin looked at eachother confused.

''Oh get your minds out of the gutter! Ass hats'' Kenzi said rolling her eyes and playfully slapping Tamsin and Bo's arms. ''I wanted to make today special. It was a pile of shit balls yesterday when you both couldn't enter the house, cause you're both dark awesome bitches an all… SOOO I thought we should celebrate our own Yule/Boxing day/X-mas today!'' She said with such enthusiasm.

_Nobody had ever cared about her enough that they would do something like this. _Tamsin thought. Well, Bo did and now Kenzi. _How did I get so lucky?_

Kenzi clicked her fingers in front of Tamsins face bringing her out of her daze. ''Yo TamTam, I'm gonna need you both on board to make this happen. Snap out of your Succubus spell!''

Bo smiled.

''Shut it short stack or Geraldine will find herself going missing.'' Bo laughed and Kenzi gasped putting her hands to her face.

''You did not just bring Geraldine into this Tammers, I'm so kicking your ass later!''

''Not likely meatbag'' Tamsin smirked. She knew that the human knew she was joking around, Geraldine was one of the Goth's most prized possessions.

''So what are doing?'' Bo asked

''You two are going to help me wrap the gifts for everyone and clean up this place a little. It smells like someone died in here'' She gagged inhaling the stale smell of beer and sweat that filled the clubhouse.

''Oh and Trick is still passed out in the tub with shaving cream for hair and he's wearing one of your corsets… you're welcome'' She squeezed Bo's cheeks who sighed to herself whilst Tamsin laughed.

A proper laugh which made Bo's heart melt. She loved seeing and hearing the Valkyrie so happy. Both of their eyes locked with a grin still playing on Tamsin face, they knew that today was going to be all kinds of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who have followed, reviewed and read the first chapter. I'm in awe :) It means so much to me. Its nice to see Bo confide in Trick and for him to be helpful. Looking forward to the scene with everyone at the Dal. Read, review, favourite and follow but most of all ENJOY! **

Chapter 2

Bo made her way to the bathroom and couldn't help but to burst out laughing at the sight of Trick. She walked up to the tub and noticed one of her lace leather corsets were wrapped around him. The Fae men sure seemed to like Bo's corsets.

''First Vex and now Trick?! I have to find a better place to put them.'' She spoke as she placed her hand on Tricks shoulder nudging him trying to wake him up. Trick suddenly sat up right and started mumbling things.

''It wasn't me… and you can't prove that I did that…'' He muttered with his eyes still closed and tie still wrapped around his head. Trick had been passed out all night. Bo shook him by the shoulder roughly waking him up. As Trick came to his senses and realised that he had been passed out in the tub all night he followed the hand which woke him up, and realised that it belonged to his favourite grandubus.

''The corset really brings out the colour of your eyes _grandfather_.'' Bo chimed with a laugh. Trick on the other hand was not as amused but accepted Bo's help out of the tub as he was still a little wobbly on his feet.

''What happened last night? All I remember was 'Ophrah' and … how did I end up wearing this?! Why does my head hurt... Wait you mentioned time repeating itself? Is everything back to normal now?'' Trick quaked whilst rubbing his head and in doing that he rubbed the shaving cream all over his face.

Bo burst into a fit giggles. Here was the Blood King in her leather lace corset, a tie around his head and shaving cream now all over his face and hand. Trick walked towards the sink and washed the shaving cream off, he dried his hands and undid the tie but he was forgetting one little thing. Bo came up behind him and took of the corset for him, it definitely needed a wash as did the whole clubhouse.

''I'm okay… Thanks to Tamsin. She put her arm out to protect me and she got sucked into the wall by Jeffrey. Krampus was going to turn her into candy but I got him to set her free. I was going to be turned into blue candy…'' She stammered with an anxious look on her face remembering last night.

''What did he make you admit to let you go?'' Trick asked knowing that there was _always_ something with Krampus.

''He made me admit I was scared… that I'm scared about wanderer… What he'll make me… and losing my friends and family again!'' Her voice beginning to break, Krampus had mentioned '_there is a darkness in you my child' _and it had rung in her head.

Trick hugged Bo rubbing soothing circles along Bo's back who was clearly in distress. ''It's alright. You're safe now. You're my grandubus remember?'' He chuckled.

''My succudaughter. Whatever's going to happen you're not alone, Bo'' ''you've got me, Kenzi, Dyson, Lauren, Hale… and Tamsin.'' Who's name he said with a smile. He had seen the glances that they both had been giving eachother. He knew the signs of falling in love with a Succubus.

Bo wiped her eyes and smiled nodding at Trick. She had all of them and Tamsin had shown just what lengths she'd go to, to protect Bo. And Kenzi? Well, she wouldn't think twice about going Texas chainsaw massacre on anybody's ass if it was for Bo.  
>-<p>

Trick had gone back to the Dal to open up but said that he'd see them around later on. Bo started the task of cleaning up. There were empty beer kegs, thongs, cups and cat hair scattered about the place. As she was clearing up she felt a little dizzy, it had been a while since she had last fed. But she didn't want to feed off of just anybody… a certain blonde Valkyrie was on her mind. She thought about the 3rd time that they'd kissed, it was all her. She had been the one to initiate it.

She thought about how the Valkyrie had insisted that she spend the night with her in her truck, Tamsin may have been a lot of things bold, brassy, ballsy, snarky, head strong, brave, caring… chivalrous was now one that Bo could add on to the list. She was brought out of her Valkyrie filled daze when somebody slapped her shoulder. She turned around to find Kenzi.

''Sup booby cakes! Omg you've GOT to see the pictures of Trick that I took last night. He was out cold, gone like donkey kong!'' She laughed getting out her phone.

''Speaking of gone. What did you and TamTam get up to last night? I've seen no sign of Succu-_bites_ on her so it must have been PG. I hope you know what you're doing BoBo… I'd hate to have to hurt that cute ass of yours.'' She teased looking over to Geraldine and back to Bo's Gaze.

Bo laughed understanding what Kenzi had meant. ''Calm down Kenz, nothing happened… Well nothing like _that. _We just… It was nice… we talked and she held me. When I'm around her Kenz I feel safe, protected… You know?''

Kenzi nodded. She _did _know. Pretty much everyone knew how Tamsin felt about Bo. She was a Valkyrie in lurve. Bo seemed to be the only one who hadn't quite cottoned on to Officer Slamsins feelings towards her… but that was changing.

''She really likes you BoBo like REALLY REALLY like's you… just don't mess her around. If you love her back then show her. OH omg! I forgot to mention I brought some mistletoe.'' Kenzi winked at Bo squealing with Joy. Bo chuckled to herself and wondered if Tamsin knew what mistletoe was. Kenzi's phychic tinglies seemed to be on point that day…

''She doesn't know what it is, she asked me about it 10 minutes ago but I thought I'd let you tell her _all_ about it… Just don't get her pregnant.'' Kenzi spoke seriously which caused Bo to sigh and shake her head at the Human.  
>-<p>

An hour had passed and the Clubhouse was looking pretty good. The beer cans, cups and empty kegs had gone. The place had been vacuumed and cleaned. It looked spotless. Well, as much as the clubhouse could. There was mistletoe hanging up on the ceiling throughout the house and the smell of cookies baking filled the air. Tamsin had insisted that Bo bake the cookies after the last time that Kenzi had baked, which didn't turn out too good. Bo was more than happy to; she loved baking and had made Tamsin's favourite, chocolate fudge chip cookies. Yum.

Tamsin was helping Kenzi wrap the gifts and put up the Chirstmassy-Yule decorations. The room was filled with emerald greens, deep rich reds and gold ribbon. In a past life this would have been Tamsin's idea of _HELL. _But a lot of things had happened since then and to be honest, she really didn't mind it anymore.

She had snuck out to her truck without Bo or Kenzi noticing earlier to bring back the gifts she wanted to give them both. She knew Kenzi was going to freak out over hers and probably end up passed out at the Dal. She shook her head in amusement. Kenzi might not have been fae but she could certainly keep up with them. She wanted to give Bo something special, something that meant a great deal to Tamsin and the Valkyrie had decided that today was the perfect opportunity to do that.

She sat down In Kenzi's room and began wrapping both gifts. She had decided on some black wrapping paper for the Goth with vague signs of sparkle and a deep blue for Bo's. It seemed fitting.

Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi were sitting on the couch with their presents in their hands. Kenzi was shaking hers to try and find out what it_ was_, the Valkyrie had teased her earlier that it was a type of liquid.

''For you, meat bag. It'll have you flat on your ass in less than 5 minutes.'' Tamsin laughed motioning Kenzi to open her gift.

Kenzi tore through the wrapping paper and her eyes went wide, she exhaled and let out an inaudible scream of joy before she leapt onto Tamsin hugging her and kissing her face. Tamsin wiped her face and hugged the short human back.

''I can't believe it! WHERE did you get this?!'' Kenzi rejoiced eyeing the bottle.

Tamsin smirked and answered ''Well, when you've lived as long as I have short stack you tend to make some contacts.''

''Oh I have to let my sexy siren know about this! I'll see you two at the Dal?'' She asked.

Bo and Tamsin nodded before Kenzi ran off to phone Hale and make her way to the Dal. Tamsin had bought her a 'liquorice elven laced bottle of purple vodka'. Rumour had it that it made the drinkers ears elvish like too, after 2 shots. The Valkyrie laughed to herself thinking of what Kenzi would look like with Elf like ears… how they all would look like once they'd had a couple of shots of the stuff. Bo placed her hand on the Valkyries and smiled. Tamsin looked up at Bo and sat closer to her.

''Go on, open it Succu-babe.'' She motioned to the gift sitting in Bo's lap.

''Let's open them both at the same time!'' Bo squealed.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and obliged which made Bo giggle as she began to undo the blue wrapping paper.

x-x-x

**I wonder what Bo got Tamsin and what did Tamsin get Bo? We'll find out in Chapter 3 my lovelies ;)! Hope you all enjoyed. Favourite, follow and review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

** I wanted to write a really long chapter for you all for the love and support you've been showing. You finally find out what Tamsin got Bo and vice versa. Dyson makes an appearance as does mamma Kenz! You guys are AWESOME! Comment, review, favourite and follow… all that good stuff ;) **

Chapter 3

Bo and Tamsin were sitting next to eachother on the couch, Tamsin's heart was beating so fast she was sure that Bo would be able to hear it. They both tore through the wrapping paper with excitement. The butterflies in Tamsin's stomach had now turned into bats as she gazed at what Bo had gotten her.

'' I… don't know what to say'' She beamed ''When did we take this picture together... And why don't I remember taking it?'' Tamsin chuckled.

She stared at the silver photo frame which encased a photograph of her and Bo that was taken on the night of Yule.

''Turn it over...'' She heard the Succubus say gently, and so she did.

Engraved on the back in blue and green cursive lettering read; ''To my Valkyrie, Happy Yule! I hope to spend many more with you.''

The blue was a given. Blue was kind of Bo's thing. The green was for Tamsin. That night when they were stuck in Krampus's Fae-candy factory, as he let Tamsin go she disappeared away into green fuzziness. Bo had taken note that she would have made _green _candy and so she figured green was the Valkyries thing.

Bo could tell that Tamsin's head was in a daze, she could see the Valkyries eyes filling up with precious tears. Tamsin quickly coughed awkwardly and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her red and black leather jacket.

''Err… It must be all the shit load of dust in air'' She claimed as she sniffled, she was slowly processing what she had just read… 'To _my _Valkyrie' '_my'_

Was she Bo's and Bo's was hers? She had so many questions inside of her, she wanted to scream them all at once to Bo. She hadn't noticed Bo watching her.

She looked up at her.

''Your Valkyrie huh Succu-babe?'' She smirked winning a chuckle out of the Succubus.

''I do like the sound of that-'' Bo began to say but Tamsin quickly interjected

''Well who wouldn't Succu-lette? Everybody wants a piece of _thiiis_'' She motioned with her hands.

The succubus laughed and playfully nudged Tamsin's shoulder.

''On a serious note _Valkyrie-lips, _I don't know what this is between us but when we kissed that night at Yule I felt _free_… and when you insisted that I sleep in the truck with you and you held me all through the night I felt _safe. _Not to mention you're smoking hot so there's that too'' She winked.

''So we're… what? Dating? You have no idea how long I've fought my feelings for you, Bo. How badly I wanted to run. Valkyries don't do love, we're taught that it's a weakness and then you came along. Kept telling me that I was ''_one of the good ones'' _you couldn't leave it alone...''

''And are you glad that I didn't?'' Bo gulped looking a little worried

Tamsin sighed and took a deep breath ''Yeah… I'm glad'' She whispered

Bo leapt forward and put her hands around Tamsin's neck kissing her hard. She could taste the candy on the Valkyries lips and savoured how soft they felt, she smelt a hint of vanilla too.

Tamsin kissed Bo back nipping her bottom lip, sliding her hands up Bo's back clawing at the leather. They both broke the kiss leaning back for air gasping. Tamsin smirked seeing the Succubus's eyes turn blue momentarily.

''Hungry Succu-lette?'' Tamsin smirked winking at Bo and biting her lip. Bo closed her eyes turning them back to brown.

''I'm always hungry when I'm around you… but if we don't make it to the Dal Kenzi will run a chainsaw through both of our assess!'' She laughed.

Tamsin nods knowing what the meat bag was capable of and motions to Bo to look at her gift.

''Okay but first, look in the box'' Tamsin pointed toward the Oak box which had Old Norse letterings and symbols carved into it, all around the outside of it.

Bo opened the box carefully; she was intrigued because she knew the blonde was full of surprises. Inside was a small glass bottle in the shape of a star, It contained a type of liquid. Next to it was a gold ring with a coat of arms on it. Its emblem was red and blue, it sparkled like diamonds.

''In the bottle is trolls blood mixed with unicorn horn and a phoenix's feather. It literally can bring you back from death. It's extremely rare so don't go spilling it Succu-lette'' Tamsin laughed as she knew Bo to be quite the kluts. As Kenzi had put it once, the Succubus was walking Viagra but klutsy and nerdy.

''Wow… Tamsin I… where did you get this? How long have you had it?''

Tamsin let out a short laugh ''We're talking hundreds of years Succu-babe and as to how I got it, let's just say I have my ways! Can't tell you all of my secrets now can I?'' The Valkyrie teased as Bo was examining the bottle.

Once Bo was satisfied she put the bottle down onto the coffee table in front of them and kissed Tamsin's hand as a thank you. Her attention turned towards the ring.

But before she could ask anything Tamsin spoke.

''As for that ring, it's my family's coat of arms.''

Bo shot her a confused look. Tamsin rolled her eyes.

''I grew up in Norway Bo and back then every family had their own coat of arms. It was used as a signature if you will. Y'know the old sealing letters with wax and imprinting them with the ring. It also bonded family members together, it was our honour and pride.''

Bo looked touched. She had never been given a gift so personal and sure as hell one that had so much history and age attached to it.

Bo immediately put on the ring and as fate would have it, it only fit on her engagement finger which rendered Tamsin to give her an '_are you kidding me?' _look. Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin in a tight, warm embrace. There was no space between them in spirit or in body. She kissed Tamsin's neck and exhaled a breathy ''It's beautiful'' whilst breathing in the vanilla scent of the Valkyrie.

Tamsin had Bo in a bear hug, she leaned into the crook of her neck and mumbled ''my mother had one too and so do I. When she died I got her ring and I wear it around my neck, I never take it off. It's about the only bit of jewellery I wear or care about. I gave you my ring, Bo''

Bo couldn't stop a few tears falling down her face and Tamsin noticed as she felt the crystal tears seep into her neck. She pulled back gently from the hug and wiped away her tears, cupping her face staring into Bo's eyes.

''You have no idea how long I've wanted to give you that Succu-bunny'' Tamsin spoke softly.

''I love it… I'll never take it off… and s_eriously Succu-bunny?!'' _Bo laughs thinking how cute it was how the Valkyrie was making a reference to her sexual prowess.

Tamsin just shrugged and said ''Oh you _know_ what I'm talking about. The amount of times I have caught you staring at my ass Succu-lette, I can tell you're aching for my touch'' The blonde smirked and teased, as Bo's eyes went blue.

''Oh cause you're soo delicious and irresistible hmm?'' Bo purred as she started kissing up Tamsin's neck. She bit and suckled up her neck causing a hickie to appear.

Tamsin sighed and grinned. ''Marking me are you? How very primal and _very _hot''

''I want everyone to know that you're off limits and that you're _mine..'' _The last word rolled slowly off of Bo's tongue as she leaned back and straddled Tamsin. Tamsin slid her hands down Bo's back and cupped her ass squeezing it which earned her a low groan from the Succubus.

Tamsin leaned in and cupped Bo's face crushing her mouth with her lips rubbing the tip of her tongue between Bo's lips asking for entrance. Bo willingly parted her lips as she felt Tamsin's tongue rub and massage hers. Tamsin caressed Bo's torso and cupped her breasts in her palms kneading them as she felt Bo start to grind against her lap and groan at how skilful the Valkyrie was with her hands. She began feeding off of Tamsin.

Bo brought her hands down Tamsin's shirt and started to unzip her tight denim jeans which hugged all of her curves in the right places. Tamsin started to do the same to Bo… just as their phones started vibrating. They broke the kiss and looked at the clock; they were supposed to be at the Dal ages ago. They both groaned as they both checked their phones and lo and behold to who it was.

''_Yo bitches, where are ya?! You HAVE to come now! Dyson's totally tanked and singing 'hungry like the wolf' on the bar! Sexy wolf man is on the prowl aooohh! Oh and TamTam LOVING THESE ELF EARS BOOYAH! XX Kenzi_

Bo sighed frustrated as Tamsin placed a sweet kiss on her lips, she kissed her back and tried to calm herself back down. Her snack would keep her going, for now. Tamsin slapped Bo's ass as she un-straddled the Valkyrie.

''Later...'' Tamsin purred into Bo's ear as they both made their way to the Truck.

''Mmm your chi always make my head spin, even if it's a snack'' Bo licked her lips and Tamsin smirked at her as they got in the Truck.

''What can I say? I'm addictive and that's twice that meat bag has cock-blocked'' She shook her head as she started the drive to the Dal. She saw Bo fidget with something in her pocket.

''What you got in there?''

''Oh just some mistletoe, which you will find out about later _baby..'' _She blew a kiss to Tamsin who just laughed.

x-x-x-x

They arrived at the Dal and were greeted by the sound of people in bar screaming and squealing at Dyson's little strip dance/tease/karaoke up on the bar.

Kenzi had gotten him the 'Hungry like the wolf by Duran Duran' CD. She knew he'd love it. He was throwing out his best moves when he saw Bo and Tamsin. He made his way off of the bar and over towards them. Oh, he had elf ears too.

''That..elvish...vod-ka is SO good Officer Slamsin… I love you guys…'' He drunkenly slurred and he wrapped both his arms around them, hugging them both.

Tamsin laughed and slapped Dyson's back.

''Glad you like it partner, how about we shoot some pool?''

''You're on Tammers'' Dyson managed to say as he made his way over to the pool table.

Tamsin shrugged ''it's like taking candy from a baby''

''You are so bad Valkyrie''

''The _baddest_ and you know you love if Succu-bunny'' She spoke as she kissed Bo then made her way over to Dyson and Hale who were by the pool table setting up.

Kenzi was at the bar, drunk as a kite and Trick was serving some other people.

Kenzi came running to Bo ''Oh my god… Boobycakes.. What took you both so long?''

''We were.. we had some catching up to do and well-''

''I totally new it you were boinking that ass! You were getting some Valkyrie lurving.. But remember what I said BoBo… Tamsin is for realsies, kay?''

''I know Kenz, I know. I'm not messing her around, I really love her and look what she gave me!'' She showed off her ring and told Kenzi about the magical troll blood.

x-x-x-x

Tamsin had kicked Dyson's ass 4 times at pool that night and to be honest she was getting pretty bored of it now and so she made her way over to the seating area. Bo was taking some shots with Kenzi and saw Tamsin sitting down; she brought a few shots over with her and sat down next to Tamsin. She was a little tipsy.

''Hey Succu-lette, you okay there?'' Tamsin chuckled noticing the tipsy Succubus… _her _tipsy Succubus.

''I'm fiinnee.. I'm so happy here have some shots with me''

Tamsin smirked ''You trying to get me drunk Bo? Trying to have your way with me, huh?''

Bo licked her lips ''Mmmm I've been trying to have my way with you all day.. But Kenzi has bad timing'' She sighed frustrated.

Tamsin downed the shots back like it was water and sure enough her own pair of elf ears were growing.

''When was the last time you fed Bo?'' Tamsin asked looking a little concerned; she knew Bo had snack-fed from her earlier but that wasn't enough. Bo was looking pale and tired.

''I don't remember, a couple of days ago?'' Bo shrugged.

Tamsin growled and kissed Bo fiercely pulling the Succubus onto her lap ''I bet somebody's hungry for some Valkyrie.''

Bo kissed Tamsin back and moaned into the kiss, to say she was sexually frustrated was an _understatement._

They began making out and just as it got heated they broke away for air gasping. Bo was still kissing along Tamsin's jaw when she spoke ''You wanna get out of here?'' Tamsin asked with a devilish grin appearing on her face.

Bo nodded and pulled Tamsin up, Kenzi rolled her eyes and waved at them both as they left the Dal for the Clubhouse. ''Yup they're gonna break the bed…. And probably the floor..'' Kenzi slurred as she leaned on Hale.

Tamsin whispered something in Bo's ear which made her groan and bite her lips.

''Drive fast Valkyrie-lips!'' Bo exclaimed as Tamsin sped off.

x-x-x-x

**I hope you enjoyed that long chapter! Don't worry there'll be some hot Valkyrie lurving in the next chapter! ;) I just wanted to say again THANK YOU to everyone who had favourited this fic, followed it and has left reviews! Let me know if you liked this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! WARNING: Hot Valkubus lurve scene ahead, If you melt or explode I cannot be held accountable. I wanted to say that I won't be incorporating any major plot lines e.g. someone dying or otherwise. Other authors are brilliant at this and I LOVE reading fics like that but I want to write fics where there is normality. I think in a pairing like Valkubus it's hard to have that normal every day couple stuff. So when this fic reaches its natural end, don't despair! I'll be writing more seasonal fics of Bo and Tamsin's adventure together :) Other characters will also be featured. Hope you enjoy it! Comment, review, follow and favourite. **

Chapter 4

Tamsin had just pulled up at the back of the clubhouse. She and Bo both got out of the car and she put her arm around Bo's waist who was a little tipsy. As soon as they got to the door Bo whipped out her bunch of mistletoe and held it above them giggling and grinning.

''What's that Succu-lette? Didn't know you liked to eat foliage before a marathon'' She teased smirking at Bo sliding her hands around her waist pulling her flush against her.

''Oh, this? It's mistletoe, humans are big on this kind of thing at Christmas. They hang it up all over their house, under doorways and when they're standing under it with someone they like they..''

Bo leaned in and kissed Tamsin wanting to remember this moment, how Tamsin's blonde flowing locks looked in the moonlight. How they both smelt of vanilla, mixed berries and vodka.

Tamsin leaned into the kiss and they both parted their lips deepening it as they slid their hands up and down all over the others body. Wanting to caress and claw at the same time. So many emotions were being conveyed and said through their kiss. This moment was perfect.

Tamsin let out a groan as Bo's hands teased her chest; she bit the Succubus's lip as they leaned back from the kiss.

''Mistletoe huh? We should hang it up all through the year, why waste a good thing?'' She smirked

Bo's eyes turned blue as Tamsin quickly opened the door, as soon as they stepped inside Bo had backed Tamsin up against the wall and she began kissing hungrily up Tamsin's neck. She nibbled on her ear lobe and cupped her breasts kneading them and rubbing her thumb over her nipple. Tamsin moaned and grinned sliding her hands down the Succubus's back cupping her ass and lifting her up so she was sitting on her hips.

Bo wrapped her legs around Tamsin's hips tightly as she grinded against her wanting, needing any amount of friction. Good thing she never wore underwear. She could feel the heat emanating from between her legs. Her aching body craving the Valkyries touch.

She leaned back kissing Tamsin their tongues sliding over each other's, their mouths opening wider. Tamsin brought her hand up against Bo's and felt the ring she had given her as she caressed Bo's hand. She smiled soaking up this moment. She slid her hands up Bo's sides and took off her leather jacket as Bo reached down and undid the detective's tight jeans.

With Bo still straddled on her hips she walked up the stairs to Bo's bedroom, t_heir _bedroom.

''I want you so bad, d_etective..''_ Bo purred into Tamsin's ear before lightly tracing her earlobe with the tip of her tongue.

Tamsin smirked ''You don't know what you just got yourself in to'' She whispered which made Bo's hips buck against Tamsin's.

They reached the bed and Bo pushed Tamsin against the foot of the bed making her fall onto her back, she leaned forward applying pressure to both of their throbbing centres grinding down. Tamsin sighed and pulled Bo down kissing her passionately letting her hands roam the Succubus's body squeezing, clawing at her clothes. She slid her hands under Bo's top taking it off of her. Bo grinned and licked Tamsin's neck

''You're overdressed _Valkyrie..'' _

''Let's see what we can do to help that _Succu-bunny'' _

Tamsin rolled them both over so that she was on top. Bo clawed at her shirt and undid the buttons tossing it over the side of the bed. She was surprised to see that Tamsin was wearing a black and red laced bra. She grinned catching Tamsin's eyes and whispered

''You're just full of surprises aren't you'' She bit Tamsin's shoulder who smirked feeling that she had broken the skin. A burning sensation was soon glossed over by pleasure as Bo suckled and kissed the bite mark.

Tamsin undid Bo's leather pants and remembered the Succubus once tell her ''I don't wear underwear'' and she didn't pick that night to start to. She slid her hand down cupping Bo's sex and let her long fingers slide down into her pooling wetness. Bo moaned and gasped, she was so aroused which made her feel extra sensitive.

''Wow… all _this _for me hmm?'' Tamsin cooed as she kissed and licked Bo's breasts.

''Mmmm… _all _for you Tamsin''

Hearing her name roll off of Bo's tongue like that made her excited. Bo slid down Tamsin's jeans who kicked them off of her ankles. She felt Bo's hands snake into her underwear and slide them down before cupping her ass. Tamsin slid her hands under Bo's back and undid her bra flinging it over her shoulder as Bo did the same.

They were naked apart from the ring around Tamsin's neck and the ring on Bo's finger. Tamsin lowered herself against Bo, their naked bodies now flush against each other's for the first time.

They both let out an exasperating moan feeling each other's heat and wetness. Tamsin opened her eyes and looked at Bo, who did the same. They grinned at eachother and started kissing letting their hands roam freely exploring the curves of one another.

Tamsin began to grind her hips into Bo's, she slid her hands around Bo's thighs who willingly wrapped them loosely around Tamsin's ass. Bo let out a throaty moan into Tamsin's mouth who pinched Bo's nipples causing her to gasp. She slid her hand down pressing against Tamsin's ass wanting her closer. Tamsin obliged and began thrusting and grinding against Bo harder and faster.

They both were groaning and gasping breaking the kiss. Tamsin kissed and licked Bo's nipple which caused the Succubus to curse in pleasure.

Bo clawed up and down Tamsin's back who started kissing up Bo's neck. It was _her turn _to mark Bo. She expertly bit, nibbled and suckled the Succubus's satin soft skin.

She parted Bo's legs even more sliding and grinding closer against her. Their moaning and panting filled the room.

Beads of sweat were forming and trickling down Bo's back. She was writhing in ecstasy and her body felt like a goddess. She spread her arms out on the bed and pulled at the sheets holding them in tight fistfuls. Their bodies were sliding, rubbing and writhing against one another's in unison.

All the thrusting, rocking and movement caused the stumps of the wooden bed frame to give way and snap but they continued, oblivious to it.

Tamsin was moaning and biting Bo's torso as she felt Bo start to mumble her name into her ear.

''I'm..gonna…uhh'' Was about all that Bo could manage. Tamsin felt that she was close too and wrapped her arms around her lover. Bo cupped Tamsin's face and pulled her in for a heated, passionate kiss, her eyes turned blue and Tamsin felt a tug from her chest as Bo began feeding.

Bo would never grow tired of tasting Tamsin's chi and relished it as she came, riding out her high gyrating her hips against Tamsin's who also moaned cumming. Bo's body spasmed under the Valkyrie's and broke away from the kiss.

As they came down from their highs their heavy breathing turned into shallow pants. They relaxed and turned to their sides facing eachother.

Bo chuckled and beamed ''Valkyries aren't just great warrior's, they're mind-blowing between the sheets too'' She hummed placing sweet kisses on Tamsin's face and body who was holding Bo close to her.

Tamsin's laughed and smirked. ''Not all Valkyries, _just me _succu-lette, oh and you're gonna need a new bed frame''

Bo laughed and thought how the Valkyrie never was short of a witty comeback or answer.

''You mean _we _are gonna need one..''

Tamsin brought up Bo's hand and kissed it, Bo smiled looking into those green eyes. They kissed holding each other close. Tamsin had never done this with some body that she cared so much about.

Bo could feel it in her bones that what she had with Tamsin was unlike anything that she had ever felt with Dyson or Lauren or anybody. She could be herself, all of herself. If she was acting crazy Tamsin would just laugh and bring her out of it. She pondered on this and Tamsin noticed the silence.

''I hope you don't have a brain aneurism from all your thinking'' Tamsin joked

''I just gave my heart to you…'' She whispered smiling.

''That was you giving your heart to me? In that case, you should give your heart to me _all _the time'' She laughed

''Tamsinnn..'' Bo playfully whacked Tamsin's arm.

''Abusing your _girlfriend _now are we? Didn't have you down as the type''

This made Bo grin her eyes were beaming and glazed over at hearing Tamsin call herself her girlfriend.

''All kidding aside, I know you did. I felt it. I felt my soul merge with yours… and I gave you my heart too…''

Even though Tamsin trusted Bo, she still felt a little uneasy when admitting something as deeply felt as what she had just said.

Bo sighed and leapt towards Tamsin kissing her, when she leaned back she hummed

''I'll keep it safe, I promise…''

Tamsin kissed Bo's forehead and as they held eachother they drifted into sweet slumber.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kenzi had decided that it was best to spend the night at Hale's to avoid having to stab her ears with her beloved Geraldine. She was sure that she would be kept awake with all of the _noise _and since Tamsin's rebirth she had pretty much raised the Valkyrie and so it felt wrong to be hearing those noises from her. Kind of like a mother daughter thing even though Tamsin was thousands of years old. She didn't look a day over 20.

Tamsin could feel Bo fidgeting in her arms and so she pulled her closer and wrapped her arms tighter around her. She knew they would be waking up soon but she wanted to saver this moment. Bo opened her eyes sleepily and planted a kiss on Tamsin's lips, who needed no encouragement to reciprocate.

''Morning beautiful..'' Bo cooed as ran her hand through Tamsin's gorgeous blonde hair.

''Hmmm morning Succu-lette, oh and sorry about the bed guess I don't know my own strength'' She chuckled recalling how it had broken and how they had kept going ignoring it.

Bo laughed and kissed Tamsin's nose ''That's alright. It was hot the way it broke, it's like our love can't be contained you know?''

''Well clearly I mean did you see the break and how it splintered? That's some strong lurving right there babe'' Tamsin added.

''Hmmm I like the sound of you calling me 'babe', keep doing it and I'll be the happiest Succubus ever'' Bo giggled

Tamsin laughed and kissed Bo just as they heard someone opening the door downstairs. They both leaned back.

''Kenzi'' They both remarked shaking their heads. Tamsin kissed Bo and headed for the shower and as she was getting off of the bed Bo slapped her ass and whistled. Tamsin smirked and said ''Can't get enough hmm? Down Succu-lette'' As she blew a kiss to Bo who was laying on the bed, she pretended to capture the kiss in her hands and put it in her heart. Tamsin just shook her head ''You goofball'' She joked

''I'm _your _goofball though'' Bo beamed

''Damn right and I wouldn't have it any other way, Bo'' Tamsin smiled as she headed for the shower.

Kenzi was being cautious as she was walking through the house not wanting to see any Valkubus lurving in front of her eyes. She climbed the stairs and walked into Bo's room with her hands covering her eyes.

''Is it safe yet?'' She asked

Bo laughed ''Yes it's safe Kenzi and where were you last night? I didn't hear you come back''

''Oh I don't think you would have anyway wonder-snatch and what in Dolly-Parton's name happened to your… bed?!... Oh wait eugh no no, _don't _ tell me!''

Bo shook her head and shrugged.

''News just in- Valkyries got some moves daamnn! Oh, and I slept at Hales not that I was complaining or anything If you know what I mean BOOYA!''

She walked over to Bo and high fived her.

''Anyway get up and get that sexy ass dressed boobycakes we're all going out for food later to celebrate you and TamTam FINALLY getting together''

''I just want to stay in this bed and re live last night Kenz-''

''Okay first, ew. And second I hope you didn't have me in mind for that little riskay reconstruction. I knew I'd have to cuff your muff one day sugar-crotch!'' She laughed

''If anyone's going to be doing a reconstruction with Bo of last night's events, It'll be me short-stack.'' Tamsin spoke as she walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her.

Bo grinned and wished the towel would just drop on the floor. ''Hey lover'' She slowly called, looking at Tamsin in just a towel was doing things to her.

Tamsin smirked and Kenzi just gagged using her hands for extra effect.

''I miss my elf ears Tamilicious, I rocked them good!'' Kenzi remarked.

''They were an improvement to the usual Goth stuff you wear meat – bag'' Tamsin joked.

''Hey! _This _is the highest of fashion I'll have you know.'' She shot back as she ran her hands down her side pointing to her clothes.

Tamsin just rolled her eyes and was about to take her towel off to change back into her clothes.

''OKAY I'm leaving but both of you bitches better be ready in 30 minutes, okay? Later!'' Kenzi called as she put her hands over her eyes and left the bedroom.

''Ready? Ready for what?'' Tamsin asked.

''Oh apparently we're all going out for food to celebrate you and I and I quote ''FINALLY'' getting together''

Tamsin laughed ''Well it is a nice thought and I guess it's nice to know everyone's cool with us… Not that I care but It'll mean less shit being shovelled at me'' Tamsin spoke honestly.

Bo got up and put her arms around the Valkyries waist, she kissed her lovingly

''If anyone even tries to give you a hard time, they'll have _me _to deal with.''

Tamsin smiled. It was cute how protective Bo was of her. She cared like no one had ever cared for her before, well since her mother and father…. and Tamsin wasn't going to throw that away.

''Time to get ready then'' she replied.

x-x-x-x-x


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to take my time writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! It's nice to see the gang all in one place. Thank you everybody for the reviews, follows and favourites, it means a lot to me You're all bloody awesome! **

Chapter 5

Tamsin had gotten ready pretty quickly but Bo couldn't decide on what colour corset to wear, the joys of being a Succubus.

''Bo, that's the 6th corset you've tried on. What was wrong with the other 5?!'' Tamsin asked

''They didn't fit right but I think this is one!'' She rejoiced.

Tamsin just shook her head and walked up behind Bo, she put her hands around her waist and kissed the crook of her neck, looking at her in the mirror

''You look hot Succu-babe '' she smirked

Bo chuckled putting her hands on Tamsin's as she teased ''_Just _hot?''

Tamsin smiled ''Beautiful'' she whispered in to Bo's ear. Bo sighed and leaned back against Tamsin.

''Okay, ready?'' Bo asked

Tamsin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded. Bo noticed this.

''What's wrong?''

''Oh nothing… Just hoping the Blood king doesn't try to chop off my head for dating his 'grandubus'' She stated

''Oh Tamsin c'mon, he would never chop off your head babe'' Bo said reassuringly rubbing Tamsin's arm

Tamsin laughed and smirked saying ''I know he wouldn't be able to, that's why I said he would _try _to''

Bo shook her head and kissed Tamsin as they made their way downstairs where Kenzi was waiting.

x-x-x-x-x

''Hey meat-bag, we're ready so let's get this thing over with'' Tamsin insisted

Kenzi smiled knowing that Tamsin seemed nervous but she wouldn't admit it, she walked up to her and hugged her.

''Don't worry Lil-T I've got your back'' She squeezed Tamsin hugging her and she felt Tamsin wrap her arms around her. Tamsin smiled into the hug as Bo watched on, she knew how protective Kenzi was of Tamsin and so If anyone even thought about giving the Valkyrie trouble Kenzi would unleash a can of whoop ass on all of them.

They made their way to Tamsin's truck after she had protested to Bo driving her rust bucket and potentially getting them all killed. They got into the car and Kenzi wasted no time plugging in her IPod and playing some Spice girls. Bo was surprised that Tamsin knew all of the words to _all _of their songs but then again she _was _raised by Kenzi after her re-birth.

''Spice up your life! Every boy and every girl, spice up your life! People of the world, spice up your life! Aaaaahhhhh'' Kenzi and Tamsin both sang.

Bo couldn't help but burst into fits of giggles listening to the two of them. The big bad Valkyrie was a fan of the Spice girls, who would've guessed it.

''C'mon Succu-lette, I know you know the words'' Tamsin chuckled

''Oh babe, I can't sing it as well as you do, you liking the Spice girls is adorable!'' Bo chimed squeezing Tamsin's cheeks.

Tamsin just rolled her eyes and whispered ''Well what can I say? I'm a woman of _many _talents'' She purred.

''Oh? Well maybe you should show me some of those talents later hmmm'' Bo responded as she ogled Tamsin's body.

''Hey Valku-lips! Sugar-crotch! Not in the car whilst I'm here or I swear I will cuff BOTH of your muffs and kick your ass's!'' Kenzi yelled

Tamsin eyed Bo with a '_How does she know that nickname you have for me?!' _look. Bo smiled apologetically and whispered ''Guess I must have let it slip'' She leant over and kissed Tamsin's cheek.

Tamsin chuckled. They had reached the restaurant and so she pulled into a parking space and they all exited the car.

The restaurant was casual, it was owned by a light Fae friend of Tricks. They had a history together and had known eachother for hundreds of years.

''I hope the food at this place is good, I've got one HELL of an appetite for some wings'' Kenzi spoke as her stomach grumbled. She walked into the restaurant and jumped on Hale giving him a big kiss.

Bo held Tamsin's hand and laced their fingers together, she looked up at Tamsin ''It'll be fine, I promise''

''I know I know… We better go inside before Kenzi sends a search party'' She joked, she squeezed Bo's hand as they walked into the restaurant together.

x-x-x-x-x

Trick, Hale, Kenzi, Dyson and Lauren were all sitting down at a large wooden table in the back half of the restaurant. Tamsin and Bo made their way to the table and sat down opposite eachother. Kenzi was next to Tamsin and Hale was sitting next to Bo. Kenzi was busy looking at the menu deciding on what she wanted to eat. Tamsin had ordered two beers, one for her and one for Bo.

Bo grinned ''Are you going to pay for my meal as well?''

Tamsin smirked ''Only if you let me have desert'' She teased

Kenzi sighed and looked to Hale ''They've been at this ALL day, I almost had to gauge out my ears''

Hale laughed thinking back to the first time he met Tamsin. She couldn't be more different now, sure she still had her wit and charm but she had gentleness about her, a kindness.

''I'm not surprised. It took them this long to get together! It's nice to see you happy Tamsin'' He spoke earnestly looking at Tamsin who smiled at him in return.

''OMG you guys could be 'Sulkyrie' or 'Vukubus'… wait no, no… how about 'Valkubus'!'' Kenzi rejoiced looking from Bo to Tamsin.

''Valkubus? Seriously? I don't think that'll stick Kenz'' Tamsin answered

Kenzi just waved in Tamsin's face as a 'whatever' action.

''Me and my sexy sexy siren should totally double date with you two!'' Kenzi was practically jumping out of her seat imagining all the double dating she could do with Lil-T and BoBo.

''Oh god, no way. You'd probably make us go to some Goth museum or an all you can eat Tuesday's'' Tamsin joked.

Bo cut in ''Well I for one think it's an awesome idea and we'd be happy to double date'' Bo spoke ignoring Tamsin's pleas, though to be honest she wasn't really putting up much of a protest. She loved all the fuss deep down, and everybody knew it.

Everybody eventually ordered their food and the waiters were just serving it out to them. Bo had asked Tamsin to go to the bar to get them a bottle of wine for later. Tamsin made her way to the bar and ordered the wine just as Dyson came and sat next to her.

''Sup wolf-man'' Tamsin asked

''Oh you know, the usual. I just wanted to tell you personally, that I'm really happy for you… and Bo'' He answered.

Tamsin knew how hard it was for him to say that and so she thanked him and bought them a round of shots.

''One.. two.. three… drink'' They both chanted and they downed the shots.

''For what it's worth thanks D, means a lot that you're on board the Valkubus train.''

Dyson laughed and asked ''Kenzi's idea I'm guessing?''

Tamsin nodded ''Yup, we officially have a ship name''

Dyson looked confused ''what's a _'ship' _name?''

Tamsin laughed and answered '' Oh It's a human thing, when they have two people that they want to see or be together they take both of their names and combine them. That then becomes their ship name''

''So Kenzi and Hale would be…?''

Tamsin shrugged ''haven't got a clue but I bet you anything that Kenz has a list of ship names for her and Hale''

They both laughed as they walked back to their table. Tamsin sat down and reached across to place a kiss on Bo's lips. Kenzi smiled and then went back to devouring her chicken wings. She was on her 4rd plate and Hale knew that she'd be sleeping in the bathtub tonight.

Lauren noticed the public display of affection and looked away, anywhere to avoid Bo's and Tamsin's gaze. She wasn't bitter about the Valkyrie and Bo being together but she wasn't completely comfortable with it just yet. She was happy for Bo, that she'd finally found somebody who understood her completely and who could be enough for her chi wise.

Lauren had started seeing Crystal and though it was early days, she was happy. Crystal made her feel normal and settled. She was enough for her.

''Lauren's not said anything'' Bo spoke quietly to Tamsin. The table was full of chatter and everybody was having a good time.

''Did you expect her to babe? She wasn't exactly going to give us her blessing'' Tamsin answered as she finished off her pizza.

''No… I didn't… well I thought she'd at least come over and say hi or something'' Bo sighed

Tamsin reached over and held Bo's hand across the table, she stroked it with her thumb in a back and forth motion ''Give her time Bo. It's not easy for her seeing you with _me _of all people but Kenzi tells me that she's happy right now with that girl Crystal. So she'll get over you and me, don't worry''

Bo smiled widely and she couldn't help but think how Tamsin could so very easily put her mind at ease, about anything. She was lucky to have the Valkyrie in her life and she wanted to make sure that she conveyed that to Tamsin.

''How did I end up so lucky hmm?'' Bo spoke in a love-struck teenage voice to Tamsin

Tamsin chuckled ''I'm the one who got lucky Bo, I got lucky that I finally found you''

Bo didn't know what to say. Tamsin had let her in and had become so comfortable with her and around her. It was everything Bo had wanted from her and now that she had it she felt this overwhelming love and appreciation sweep over her.

She kissed Tamsin's hand before she took a swig from her beer. She looked around the table and saw Dyson and Trick laughing talking about an event from the past, Hale and Kenzi were playing footsy and Lauren was on her phone talking to probably Crystal. She sounded happy and that gave Bo a sense of peace. She knew Hale and Kenzi were playing footsy because Bo was the _reigning queen _of that. Playing footsy with discretion was one of her specialities.

She pondered on how fortunate she was that she had loyal friends who loved her, how she and Tamsin were so happy together and that everything was working out.

Trick held his glass and started tapping it with a spoon making a clinking sound and everybody at the table went quiet. He cleared his throat;

''I just wanted to say a small toast. To Tamsin and Bo, I hope that you two will remain happy for centuries and beyond. Everybody please join me in raising your glasses, to Tamsin and Bo!''

Everybody raised their glasses to them and clinked them with eachother. They stayed talking with eachother for another half hour before they had all decided to get going. Everybody started making their way to the car park where they were saying their goodbyes. Bo hugged Dyson and Hale. She went up to Trick and thanked him for the sweet gesture of making a toast. Just as she was talking to Kenzi about something Trick walked up to Tamsin and asked if he could have a word.

''Tamsin I wanted to have a word. I'm thrilled that your heart has chosen my granddaughter and that she has chosen you. I hope you two are very happy together.'' He smiled looking up at Tamsin.

Tamsin on the other hand looked a little confused. She knew it would be a matter of time before Trick would want to have a word with her, but she pictured it going a different way.

''Thanks… that's great.. I just expected more threats coming from you I guess'' She awkwardly chuckled

''With Dyson I did, with Lauren I didn't bother because I knew it wouldn't, well couldn't last. But with you I don't need to. I know how long you've felt this way about Bo. I know how much you've sacrificed for her and I've seen how far you'll go to protect her. I don't think there is a worthier person than you, Tamsin'' He spoke honestly and with that he gave Tamsin a hug and walked over to Dyson who was giving him a lift back to the Dal.

Tamsin was left standing flabbergasted. She thought to herself that it would be great if Trick was supportive and it'd make going to the Dal more pleasant, but she never even comprehended that he would be giving his blessing. At that moment Bo was walking toward Tamsin, she had just seen Trick walking away from her girlfriend and wanted to make sure everything was okay.

''Hey baby, what did Trick want to talk about with you?'' She asked a little worried.

Tamsin was still a little shocked ''He.. I guess he gave you and me his blessing and said that there was no one worthier of you, than me'' She beamed reciting the second part.

Bo grinned happily and wrapped her arms around Tamsin's waist ''I'm so happy! I told you it'd go well. Didn't we have a nice evening?'' She spoke whilst kissing Tamsin.

Tamsin kissed Bo back wrapping her arms around her. ''Honestly… yeah. I didn't expect it to go SO well and that was a lot of fun. I guess I'm surprised.''

''Well get used to being this happy Valkyrie-lips'' Bo smirked biting Tamsin's lip briefly.

Tamsin chuckled as they made their way to the truck. Kenzi was already waiting.

''Yo Tamilicious, hurry up! I'm freezing my fine ass in this polar bear esqe coldness.'' She shivered rubbing her arms.

Tamsin unlocked the car doors with a push of a button and they all climbed inside. She switched on the heater for Kenzi and Bo, who was also shivering. As a Valkyrie she didn't feel the cold.

''You not staying with Hale tonight Kenz?'' Bo asked

''Naah, Sirens got a shit load of paper work to do and so it's no play and no rest for him… certainly no play for me'' She grumbled the last part which made Bo laugh.

x-x-x-x-x

They had reached the clubhouse is less than 15 minutes. It was a cold clear night and the stars were visible. They got out and raced up the stairs, Kenzi opened their front door entering into the warmth of the club house. She sighed and started walking up the stairs.

''Are you not staying down with us? We've got wiiinnee!'' Bo tempted

Kenzi shook her head ''I would love to but I'm kinda tired and this princess needs her beauty sleep. Just don't boink too loud and break anything else, kay boobycakes?'' She walked to where Bo was and gave her a hug goodnight. She also skipped over to Tamsin who was sitting on the couch and gave her a big hug.

''I'm proud of you for today TamTam.'' She whispered

Tamsin smiled ''Thanks mom's'' She whispered back and squeezed Kenzi in her arms before letting her ascend up the stairs to bed.

There was a pair of Tamsin's sweatpants lying behind the couch, so she changed into them and sat back down with a blanket. She grabbed the remote and was searching through the channels before she decided on a black and white horror movie.

Bo had made some popcorn and had brought over the bottle of wine with two glasses. She poured wine for herself and Tamsin before dimming down the lights for the movie. Tamsin folded open the blanket as Bo sat next to her. Tamsin put her arm around Bo as she snuggled closer into the Valkyrie. Tamsin kissed Bo's forehead and took a sip of the wine from her glass.

''Not bad'' She remarked tasting the wine which had a hint of oak and berries.

''A horror movie?'' Bo gulped whilst eating popcorn and staring at the TV screen.

''Okay, but If I freak out in the middle of the night it's YOUR fault'' She said whilst feeding Tamsin some popcorn.

Tamsin laughed as she ate the popcorn ''Like I said before Bo, you don't have to be scared. I've got you'' She smiled as she kissed Bo and hugged her closer.

''Oh and besides I already know who the killer is, it's so obvious'' She rolled her eyes. Tamsin was good at sussing out people in real life and in movies. Another one of her endless list of skills.

Bo turned Tamsin's face gently to kiss her passionately and lovingly. It was a long kiss which said everything that she was feeling in that moment.

''What was that for?'' Tamsin asked

''Mmm for being perfect and knowing what to say to me to make me feel better, all the time'' She smiled leaning into Tamsin's shoulder.

Tamsin snuggled against Bo and they cuddled watching the movie.

''Oh and we're going on a double date with Kenzi and Hale on Friday'' Bo giggled.

Tamsin sighed and laughed shaking her head ''I can't wait Succu-babe'' She spoke as she rested her head against Bo's side.


	6. Chapter 6

**After 4x09 of Lost girl (which left me with my mind scrambled and my jaw wide open) I thought we could all use some Valkubus mush, and there's more to come! I hope you all enjoy reading it and keep reviewing, following and all that jazz people! P.s As I was writing the breakfast scene I had to go downstairs to my kitchen and make myself some **

Chapter 6

The movie had ended and Tamsin had fallen asleep. She was right in guessing the killer and found the movie boring because they never surprised her. Bo grabbed the remote and switched off the TV. The clubhouse was quiet, apart from the light inhale and exhaling Tamsin was doing.

Bo placed a kiss on Tamsin's cheek ''Babe…the movie's over…wake up'' She whispered quietly nudging Tamsin softly

''Hmmm… did you have fun Succu-babe?'' Tamsin asked as she slowly stood up and held out her hand to Bo.

''Yeah I did… but I was so shocked at the end. I did NOT see that coming! The guy was her uncle, I was sure it couldn't be him.'' She answered holding Tamsin's hand and standing up.

Tamsin let out a small laugh at the Succubus's shock. She held Bo's hand as they climbed the stairs, making their way to the bedroom. They had managed to replace the bed frame so the new one was pretty much identical to Bo's old one. Kenzi knew a guy who gave them a discount and it had nothing to do with the fact that he had the hot's for TamTam.

''Good thing that guy had a thing for you, we got a pretty good discount''

''Did he? I didn't notice'' Tamsin replied as they opened the door to the bedroom.

''Seriously? He was drooling all over you and his aura wasn't hiding anything'' Bo explained as she began taking off her clothes and getting into something more comfortable to sleep in.

Tamsin smirked getting into bed ''Don't tell me you're _jealous _Bo''

Bo took out a t-shirt and some small shorts to wear. She put them on and switched on her bedside lamp before clapping her hands, which switched the main lights off. She snuggled against Tamsin's chest and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

''A little… I don't like people ogling over something that's _mine'' _She explained kissing Tamsin's chest.

Tamsin smiled as it was rare that the Succubus was ever jealous. I mean c'mon, she was Bo. She didn't have to be.

''You know, your possessiveness is pretty hot… and you don't have to be jealous. My eyes only see you'' Tamsin spoke sweetly as she stroked Bo's side holding her closer.

Bo lifted her head and saw that Tamsin had already fallen asleep; she smiled looking at her face. She looked beautiful even when she was sleeping, Bo thought. She leant over to her bedside table and switched the lamp off. She snuggled under the blankets and lowered her head back down against Tamsin, listening to the steady heartbeat of the Valkyrie letting herself drift off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x

The sun was shining through the window blinds and the birds could be heard singing. It was just after 11:00am and everyone was still asleep at the clubhouse, except Tamsin. She had gotten a good night's sleep and thought that she would surprise Bo with some breakfast.

She tiptoed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Once she was satisfied she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen area, where she got out a bowl, eggs, milk, chocolate chips, and flour. She had decided that she would make chocolate chip pancakes and so she got started on the batter.

She poured some flour into the bowl and added one large egg with some milk and a pinch of cinammon. She pulled out a fork from the draw next to the sink and began whisking the mixture, combining all of it until it was smooth with no lumps. Tamsin was a really good cook, she'd had a lot of time to hone her skills.

She added the chocolate chips to the pancake batter and stirred them in a little. She walked over to the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice along with the bottle of chocolate milk. She walked back over to the stove and turned the knob to switch on the gas flame. She grabbed a frying pan from the cupboard in front of her and added a knob of butter into the pan, letting it melt and start to sizzle. She began pouring in a blob of the pancake mixture to make 1 pancake and she repeated the process until she had made enough for herself, Bo and mamma Kenz.

She piled up the pancakes onto a plate and pulled out the syrup, remembering how much Kenzi liked syrup with her pancakes. The smell of the cooked chocolate chip pancakes wafted throughout the Clubhouse. It was a warming, comforting smell. She made some coffee in the pot just in case anybody wanted some.

She pondered on the thought that it was her birthday soon, but she hadn't told anybody about it. She wasn't opposed to having a celebration but she didn't want anybody to worry, or to _have _to make a fuss over her.

Kenzi's eyes had shot open as soon as she had smelt the freshly cooked pancakes. She sat up on her bed and said something in Russian whilst stroking her tummy. She went to the bathroom and did her business before making her way downstairs.

''Hey Tammy, you're up at the ass crack of dawn and I smell pancakes!'' She mumbled wiping her face.

''Kenz, it's like 11:20am…'' She replied

''Oh and I wanted to surprise Bo with some breakfast…don't worry short stack I made extra'' She remarked looking at Kenzi's hungry face.

Kenzi did a little dance and pulled up a stool next to Tamsin on the island. She nudged into her lightly

''I taught you well Tamilicious… MMMMM these are SOOO good… god yes'' She spoke through mouthfuls. She picked up the bottle of syrup and began to drown her pancakes in it. Tamsin laughed as she began eating her own pancakes that were on her plate whilst Kenzi poured some chocolate milk for them both to drink.

Kenzi had gotten Tamsin hooked on the stuff and she remembered how they would always have, at least one glass of it a day after her rebirth. She had many fond memories of her and Kenzi, she finally understood when Bo had called Kenzi her heart. She was one of a kind.

She could hear Bo walking down the stairs and pulled out a plate for her. Bo was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she noticed that Kenzi and Tamsin were already up and having breakfast.

''What's all this?'' She asked out loud.

''Oh Tammy-cakes over here wanted to surprise you with breakfast… you're welcome'' She managed to say with a mouthful of pancakes and chocolate milk.

''_Thanks_ Kenzi! ….Yeah, I wanted to make you pancakes and surprise you with breakfast this morning and so I did… I hope you like chocolate chip'' She held up her plate showing Bo the said chocolate chip pancakes. Bo walked over to where Tamsin was sitting, she kissed her and put her arm around her waist.

''…It's perfect thank you babe… and of course I love me some chocolate chip! The only person who probably doesn't like that is... Vex'' She laughed, sitting down next to Tamsin.

She put some pancakes in her plate and filled her mug with some freshly made coffee. She took a sip holding the mug with two hands and sighed at the peace it brought her.

They were all finishing off their breakfast when Kenzi spoke;

''I hope you two haven't forgotten about our double date today, I thought we should all go ice skating!'' Kenzi beamed, she was practically glowing at her awesome suggestion.

''You know what? That actually sounds pretty good'' Tamsin said through a chug of chocolate milk.

''Bobalicious?'' Kenzi quizzed

''Ice skating?... Yeah sounds good… i'm probably going to fall and break my ass, so that should be fun!'' She joked

''Don't worry you're pretty little head Succu-babe, I'll catch you… and If I don't… I'll heal you later'' She winked as she got up and put her plate beside the sink.

Bo grinned ''I'm going to hold you to that, Valkyrie!'' She called.

Kenzi got up and began making her way upstairs to get dressed and ready, she rang Hale to meet them at the Clubhouse in an hour. Bo leaned in kissing Tamsin passionately. She was tracing up and down Tamsin's back 'hmm-ing' into the kiss. Tamsin could taste the coffee from the Succubus's lips, she loved coffee breath. After a few moments they both leaned back a little, smiling.

''Last night was awesome, thank you'' Bo chimed, grinning.

Tamsin chuckled ''It was, wasn't it? This is the best I've felt in… ever..'' She spoke quietly

''I'm glad… cause you deserve to be happy, Tamsin. Out of everyone, _you_ do. And I don't care what you've done in the past, I know who you are and I know the woman that you are _now.'' _Bo stated honestly hugging Tamsin closer to her, breathing in the vanilla scent of her skin.

Tamsin smiled, she felt her heart dance and jump around all at the same time. She had friends, _real _friends. She had an awesome, unbelievable girlfriend and she had _family. _

''C'mon let's get ready, we need to find you something to wear that's warm'' Tamsin laughed

Bo slapped her arm playfully ''Hey! I have w_arm _clothes… somewhere..'' Bo thought

''It's okay Succubus, you can borrow some of my stuff''

''Sharing clothes are we?..-

''I know. We are officially a couple'' Tamsin said with a dramatic sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi had made it downstairs to find Hale waiting outside the door for them. Kenzi opened the door and leapt onto Hale.

''Afternoon sexy Siren!'' She purred as she kissed him.

''Hmmm hey lil mama'' He replied wrapping his arms around her.

They leaned back from eachother and started walking down the flight of stairs to the car. Hale was going to be driving them all to the ice ring.

''So, first time you're going on a double date Tamsin?'' He asked Tamsin as Kenzi got into the car.

''What do you think?'' She replied and slipped into the back seat.

''It is, the first time she has Hale'' Bo added as she followed Tamsin.

Hale just smiled shaking his head and got into the driver's seat.

''It should only take us about 30 minutes to get there, fasten your seatbelts ladies!'' He exclaimed as he started driving. Tamsin put on her seat belt, reluctantly. Bo had made sure of that.

''So, you gonna be showing me some moves on the ice?'' Bo asked

''Oh honey, it is going to be one hell of a show'' Tamsin smirked

''We should make this interesting.. first one to fall gets the drinks.. deal?'' Bo teased

''Seriously? Okay, I hope you brought your wallet baby'' Tamsin replied knowing full well that Bo would probably fall first.

x-x-x-x-x

25 minutes had passed and they reached the Ice ring. Hale pulled into a parking spot and they all exited the car and went to the ticket office. Once they had purchased their tickets they went to get their skates. Bo and Tamsin made their way to a bench to put them on.

''Wow, what size are you?'' Bo asked

Tamsin laughed ''Size 10 what about you?''

''I'm a 6'' Bo replied whilst watching Tamsin change into her skates.

Tamsin noticed and said ''Well, you know what they said about women with big feet, right?'' She winked

Bo laughed ''No, what do they say?''

''I haven't the slightest clue… I was hoping you could tell me'' Tamsin laughed and got up making her way over to the ice ring.

''C'mon, before I leave you in my ice trail cause I'm speeding so fast'' She teased Bo, she knew that Bo was really competitive, and that would get her all fired up. She was so hot when she was fired up, Tamsin pondered.

''I'm looking forward to you buying the drinks!'' Bo called as she made her way to the ice.

''Hale, make it speedy I wanna get out on the ice and get my groove on!'' Kenzi spoke, she was dying to get out onto the ice and looked like she had a case of 'ants in her pants' as she couldn't keep still.

''Patience, patience babe. I'm.. almost… done.. there!'' He exclaimed tying his left skate tightly. He got up and held Kenzi's hand and they made their way to the ice.

x-x-x-x-x

Tamsin was gliding around the ice like a swan, she was quick, precise and weightless with her turns and jumps. Bo was in awe looking at her and felt as if she was going to be burning a hole in purse tonight. Bo was having a good time, as long as she was holding the rails… really… _really_ tightly.

Tamsin glided over to where Bo was ''Having fun, Succu-lette?'' She asked

''Actually, I'm having a ball!'' Bo shot back

Tamsin chuckled and smiled, she took Bo's hands in her own and whispered ''Come on'' as she skated away from the safety of the rails, into the middle of the ring pulling Bo along with her.

''No.. No.. I'm gonna fall!'' Bo protested holding Tamsin's hands tighter, clinging on to her for dear life.

Tamsin ignored Bo's pleas and carried on skating, she wasn't going as fast as she would have done skating by herself.

''Relax.. I'm not going to let you fall babe'' Tamsin cooed

Bo smiled and relaxed a little until she saw Kenzi-

''Tamsin watch out!'' Bo called

Kenzi crashed straight into Bo and Tamsin knocking all 3 of them on their asses.

''Oh tits… owww.. every bone in my body hurttts.. even my babooleys'' Kenzi called out clutching her body.

''Damn… meat bag.. you sure know how to make an entrance'' Tamsin replied

Something clicked in Bo's head ''What does this mean? Who buys the drinks?'' She asked looking from Kenzi to Tamsin

''Well, since short-stack over here made us crash I think she should have the honours'' Tamsin spoke getting to her feet, she held out both her hands and pulled Bo up and then did the same for Kenzi.

''Thanks Tammy… I was just you know… warming up and that was the 'Kenzi cannon ball'! Miley's got nothing on me psshh'' Kenzi said brushing off the ice from her hands just as Hale skated over.

''Are you guys alright?'' He asked looking concerned, checking to make sure Kenzi wasn't hurt or any of the others.

''Yeah I think we're all good. Little miss over here decided she wanted to play 10 fae bowling on the ice'' Tamsin said laughing

''Hey! At least I got a strike!'' Kenzi exclaimed

''Are you okay, Bo?'' Tamsin asked turning to look at Bo

''Yeah I'm fine, though I may need a massage later I think I might have strained a muscle..''

''Where?'' Tamsin responded looking genuinely concerned that Bo was hurting

''Oh.. I think my lower back and shoulders mmhm''

Tamsin suddenly realised what Bo was getting at ''Oh I see, well I better work my magic later and see to those sore areas''

''Mmm I think you should babe'' Bo grinned slapping Tamsin's ass

Kenzi on the other hand was making gagging actions and pulled Tamsin to her

''Hey Tammy-cakes, help me get the hot chocolates I think we could all use one after making out with the ice… I think I still have pieces of it in my mouth'' She said gesturing to her cold tongue

Tamsin nodded and skated off with Kenzi, she held Kenzi's hand to be on the safe side. She didn't want a replay of what just happened.

Hale looked at Bo ''Enjoying yourself?'' He asked

''Yeah, it's been a fun double date and I know Tamsin is loving it, what about you?'' She smiled

''I'm having a blast… Hey I was wondering if you had anything planned?'' He enquired looking at Bo.

''Planned? For what?'' She asked

''For Tamsin's birthday… What she hasn't mentioned it to you? It's in a couple of days and if Dyson's correct ,then she should be turning…. 3,700 years old'' He said the last part with a huge grin on his face.

Bo laughed and was a little shocked; she knew Tamsin had lived for a long time but damn!

''WOW. She didn't mention it and knowing Tamsin, she probably doesn't want anyone to make a big fuss.. Hmmm I think I have an idea Siren…'' She spoke slowly

''I'm all ears, Succubus'' He replied with a chuckle

''I think we should plan a surprise party for her, you know have everyone come round to the Clubhouse or at the Dal, not sure yet.. What'd you think?''

''Well, you know her better than anybody and I think she'd like that. Should I let Dyson and Trick know?'' He asked

''Yeah, that would be great thanks Hale! I'll talk to Kenzi later…''

''What about… Lauren?''

''Ah… I think I'll take care of that. I'll invite her and Crystal'' Bo said with a smile.

They both nodded in agreement just as they heard Tamsin and Kenzi shouting for them by the benches. They skated over to them and sat down. Tamsin handed Bo and Hale their hot chocolates and Bo put an arm around Tamsin who smiled.

''Mmm that's good'' Bo purred into her cup savouring the warmth that the hot chocolate was giving to her mouth and her hands, as she rapped them around the cup.

''Bo…'' Tamsin spoke

''Yeah?'' Bo replied turning her head. Tamsin kissed her and it didn't take long for Bo to reciprocate.

''What was that for?'' She asked leaning back taking another sip from her hot chocolate.

Tamsin smiled giving Bo an eskimo kiss, brushing the tips of their noses together.

''..Just'' Tamsin simply said

''Just when I think you can't get any cuter, you surprise me'' Bo giggled

''I taught her that!'' Kenzi exclaimed proudly like the mamma bear-Kenz that she was. She leaned into Hales shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

Once they had finished their drinks, they skated for another hour, before calling it a day and making their way back home.

x-x-x-x-x


	7. Chapter 7

**No matter how much you proof read, there's always that one little typo that escapes your gaze lol! Thank you to the person who pointed it out, Tamsin will be turning 3,700 years old not 37,000 :-) She isn't THAT old ;) I hope you guys enjoy the different interaction in this chapter. Thanks for all the love! Comment, review and follow! **

Chapter 7

''Sooo what do you want to do now?'' Bo asked Tamsin. They had just got back from Ice skating with Hale and Kenzi.

''Let's go to the Dal… and then we can order some pizza?''

''Sounds good to me, let me just get changed and grab my jacket'' Bo answered. She made her way upstairs and found Kenzi in her room.

''Pssst.. Kenzi'' She whispered

''Dude, I'm like standing right next to you BoBo..'' Kenzi spoke looking confused as to why Bo wanted to play spies right now.

Bo rolled her eyes and sighed ''I wanted to make sure Tamsin doesn't hear us, It's her birthday tomorrow and I thought we could plan a surprise party for her!... DON'T squeal or she'll hear you!'' She whispered, putting a finger on Kenzi's lips who couldn't contain her excitement.

''Operation secret birthday bash for TamTam… I love it!'' Kenzi was practically jumping up and down in glee.

''We have to make sure she doesn't know, so no dropping her ANY hints Kenz… Hale said he'd let Dyson and Trick know… and I'm going to meet up with Lauren and invite her and Crystal..'' Bo muttered quietly.

''Sweet! And HEY! Being sneaky is like my thang and I cross my heart and hope to die, I will keep this secret... Oh Lauren huh? Good luck with that Boobycakes'' She held up her pinky.

''Pinky swear, Bo..''

Bo smiled holding up her own pinky and they proceeded to wrap them around each other's.

''How old is Tamilicious going to turn anyways?'' Kenzi asked curiously.

''Oh you know… the big 3,700'' Bo said nonchalantly

Kenzi's jaw hit the floor and Bo had to hold in a laugh, they were still trying to be as quiet as they could.

''Holy.. mother… of Diana Ross… WOWZA'S! Well hasn't Tammers aged well!''

''Yeah and not to mention she can still break bed frames and-''

Kenzi held up her hand against Bo's mouth, stopping her from continuing.

''Not… another… word BoBo. But that is pretty impressive… but no ew!''

Bo chuckled and hugged Kenzi to her ''God I love you Kenzi'' Bo rejoiced smiling and crushing Kenzi.

''I know, what's not to love right? I love you too BoBo…'' Kenzi replied wrapping her arms around Bo.

Bo leaned back ''I have to get changed quickly, I told Tamsin I'd grab my jacket and we'd go to the Dal, are you and Hale coming?''

''Um.. HELLLS TO THE BELLS YEAH! Duh. Did you _really _have to ask me that?''

Bo nodded in agreement; she should have known the answer. She grinned to herself as she skipped to her room. She began to get changed into her usual wear… leather. She grabbed her jacket and walked down the stairs to find Tamsin sitting on the couch waiting for her.

''Bo, you said you'd be quick! I was going to send a search party out for you. This just in; Succubus gets lost in her own house'' Tamsin laughed

Bo walked up to Tamsin chuckling and said ''Mmmm I was just making myself all pretty for you''

''Well, you don't have to try very hard Succu-babe'' Tamsin replied, she kissed Bo suckling on her bottom lip as Bo hummed.

''C'mon I need me a brewski'' Tamsin remarked just as Kenzi and Hale came down.

''Er did someone just say brewski?'' Kenzi cheered

''Yeah short-stack, and If I remember correctly drinks are on you for knocking us all over'' Tamsin spoke as she started to make her way outside to her truck.

Kenzi nudged Hale ''Pssst babe… can I have your wallet? Pretty please with a cherry on top?''

Hale sighed ''Okayy… but make it a Kenzi on top and we've got a deal lil mama..'' He teased

Kenzi grinned ''Oh, I have turned you _bad _Siren! Deal''

Bo smiled at their display and made her way the truck where Tamsin was waiting, in the driver's seat.

''We'll see you two at the Dal'' Bo called as Kenzi approached Hales car. Kenzi nodded and waved to Bo and Tamsin.

''Ready?'' Tamsin asked

''Ready babe'' Bo replied placing a kiss on Tamsin's hand, as they drove away to the Dal.

x-x-x-x-x

The Dal was famous in the Fae world; almost everybody had heard of it and had been to it. It was neutral ground, away from Fae politics and it felt like a good ol' fashioned country pub. There was rarely any trouble at the Dal but on the rare occasion that there was… let's just say a certain Wolf, Siren, Valkyrie, Succubus, and Kenzi were there to restore the peace.

Trick was busy serving some new arrivals. Dyson was already there, he was looking at his phone reading a text message from Hale;

_Bo thought it would be a great idea to throw Tamsin a surprise birthday shindig. Let Trick know. Me, Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin are on our way over. See you in 10. Hale_

He took a swig of his beer and smiled. It sounded just like Bo to be that thoughtful and to be honest, Tamsin definitely deserved everybody pulling together to make the day special for her. After all, it wasn't every day that you turned 3,700 years old!

He walked over to the Bar and ushered Trick to come over.

''What can I get you Dyson?'' Trick asked

''I'm good for now. I just thought I'd let you know that Bo's organised a surprise birthday fiesta for Tamsin, so it's all hands on deck''

Trick smiled and nodded ''I know just the gift for Tamsin! I've had some mead ageing in my cellars for about a 1,000 years give or take, I think it'll be well received.'' He gave Dyson another bottle of beer and went off to serve somebody else.

Dyson took the bottle and made his way over to the pool table and started to set up a game.

Talk about perfect timing. Kenzi, Hale, Bo and Tamsin had just pulled up outside. It was raining pretty heavily and so they all ran inside to take refuge.

Kenzi walked up the bar and ordered some beers, shots, and tequila's, just a little to get them warmed up from the waterfall they managed to run through. Trick nodded and brought it all out on a tray for easy carrying.

''Hey K-star'' Dyson called

''D-man, how's it going? Come and get some brewski's dude, drinks are on me tonight!''

''Ahem'' Hale coughed

''Well… they're on Hale but enough of the fine details!''

Dyson laughed and made his way over to the bar just as Bo and Tamsin sat on the stools.

''Hey partner, how did your double date go?'' Dyson teased

''Okay, is_ nothing_ ever kept a secret anymore?'' Tamsin asked out loud. Kenzi, Bo, Dyson and Hale all exchanged an '_Oh we're keeping a big secret right now' _look. Thankfully, the Valkyrie was rubbing her boots when this happened, and so she didn't notice.

''It was… interesting. It was good'' Tamsin finally answered.

Dyson nudged Tamsin ''C'mon lets shoot some pool, give me a chance to win my money back''

Tamsin smirked ''Gives me a chance to clean your wallet out, partner'' She made her way over to the pool table where Hale was sitting.

''Can I play the winner?'' He asked

''Sure thing, Siren. I'll be with you in 10'' Tamsin replied cockily. She could afford to be this cocky because she had 'mad skills' as Hale once put it, when it came to pool.

Dyson shook his head, taking his cue in his hand and breaking the triangular formation of the pool balls.

Back over at the bar, Bo and Kenzi were busy taking shots.

''Hmm come to mama!'' Kenzi purred talking to her shot of tequila.

''I can't think of what to get Tamsin for her birthday, Kenz. I mean she's lived for such a long time, what could mean enough to give her?'' Bo asked with a lost face looking at Kenzi.

''I know what I'm getting her… I'm getting some T-shirts made. Her's is gonna say 'I got it from my mama'' Kenzi points to herself which made Bo grin. ''And mines gonna say 'Team Kamsin, bitches!'' Kenzi spoke excitedly as she took another shot.

''WOOH! DAMN trickster has the good stuff'' She said shaking her head.

Bo chuckled ''I think she'll really love that.''

''Have you phoned the Doc yet?'' Kenzi asked looking at Bo

''…No.. not yet. I thought I'd do that tomorrow. It won't be that awkward right? I mean, she's with Crystal now and she's happy.''

Kenzi nodded ''Well, it could either go two ways. Either she says no point blank, or BOOM she explodes and doesn't make it to the party'' Kenzi spoke theatrically.

Bo put her palm to her head just as she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

''Heyy Succu-lette..'' Tamsin whispered into Bo's ear causing her to bite her lip and lean back into the Valkyrie.

''Hmmm hey babe. How was your game with Dyson?''

''Oh you know, the usual. I won, he wanted to play double or nothing and I won again.'' Tamsin remarked smiling, she kissed Bo's neck making the Succubus sigh.

Kenzi who noticed the display piped up ''Keep it PG kids'' She stated, making her way over to Hale.

Tamsin laughed, her stomach started grumbling. ''Hungry?'' Bo asked.

''Yeah I'm starving, I can't remember the last time I ate… breakfast I think?''

Bo slapped her arm. ''Babe! You should be looking after yourself… why don't we go back to the house and order some pizza?''

''Double cheese'' Tamsin responded

Bo smiled and turned around kissing her girlfriend and mumbled ''Mmm you got it''.

They leaned back and said their goodbyes to everyone, making their way to the truck.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kenzi, Hale, Dyson and Trick huddled together at the bar.

''Right, now that they've FINALLY gone. What's the plan dudes?'' Kenzi asked

''Do we need a code word or something?'' She added which made Hale burst out laughing.

''You watch too many movies baby'' He said.

''Why don't you keep Tamsin busy tomorrow K-star, whilst the rest of us set up and decorate the Clubhouse?'' Dyson remarked.

''Sounds good to me D-Man! I know just the thing'' Kenzi giggled happily

''I'll supply the 'brewski's' as you like to call it Kenzi'' Trick spoke watching how happy it made her to hear him refer to alcohol like that.

Kenzi high fived Hale and Dyson ''SCORE!'' She yelled bringing her fist backwards.

''We need a cake'' Hale blurted out

''What? You can't have a birthday without a cake, it's the law'' He quickly added before taking a swig of his beer. Kenzi smiled, she had taught her Siren well.

''I can sort that out; there's a bakery not far from the police station that Tamsin really likes. I'll put in an order tomorrow. Chocolate forest Gateau with Vanilla ice-cream'' Dyson proudly said.

''Wow, I'm impressed D-Man. Look at you being all thoughtful!''

''I try'' Dyson grinned.

''This is gonna be the best surprise Valkyrie birthday part-tay ever, bitches!'' Kenzi exclaimed as they all brought their bottles together in a big 'clink'.

''I'll see you all tomorrow at 6'' Trick called as he walked off, serving a couple who just walked through the doors.

''I better get going too, early start tomorrow.'' Dyson said as he drank the last of his beer. He gave Kenzi a hug and slapped Hale on the back. ''See you guys tomorrow'' He called as he left the Dal.

''I better get going too lil mama'' Hale spoke as he kissed Kenzi. ''I'll drop you back to the Clubhouse, you gotta be up early for operation distract Tamsin''

''Psssshh I was born ready for that'' Kenzi answered kissing Hale back.

They both said goodbye to Trick as they walked outside and thankfully it wasn't raining. Kenzi's shoes were safe.

The car ride didn't take that long and before she knew it, Kenzi was back at the Clubhouse. She turned her key in the key hole and opened the door.

''Hellooo?'' She called.

''BoBo?... Tamilicious?''

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. There was an open pizza box on the table with 2 slices left. Peperoni and double cheese. Hallelujah she thought. Bo and Tamsin were nowhere to be found but judging from the discarded items of clothing lying on the floor, she knew where they were.

She sat down on the couch and took a slice of pizza, as she began eating it she heard something drop upstairs.

''Freaks'' She managed to say through a mouthful of pizza.

She finished her pizza and put her hands against her ears as she made her way upstairs. She smiled seeing her bed; it had been a hell of a long day. Kenzi took off her boots and jeans. Happily she fell on top of her bed and dozed off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I didn't want to rush the chapter(s) leading up to Tamsin's surprise birthday party! I hope you enjoy the long chapter; the fun is just about to get started. Thanks for all the love that's been shown so far for this fic :). Follow, favourite and pleased review! Enjoy**

Chapter 8

The clubhouse was peaceful and everybody was asleep. Well, everybody except Bo. She gently lifted her head up and watched Tamsin sleeping. The sunlight peeping through the blinds fell on the Valkyries golden locks. _She looks perfect and so happy _Bo thought as she ran her hand against Tamsin's hair, stroking it lovingly. She leant down and kissed Tamsin's lips softly stroking her cheek with her thumb gently. Bo smiled knowing what lay ahead today. She couldn't wait to see the shock and delight written on Tamsin's face when everybody yelled ''Surprise!''.

Sure, she would later tell them all that they shouldn't have gone through all of this trouble, just for her. And it's true they _didn't_ _have _to, but they _wanted _to. Each and every one of them wanted to make this birthday an extravaganza, a day for Tamsin to remember that they all loved, cared and appreciated her. She had always so selflessly committed acts of bravery and love, even if she didn't know they were of love at the time that she did them.

Bo pondered on all of these thoughts swirling around in her mind; she smiled and slowly slid out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and tiptoed to the bathroom. She got changed as quickly as she could and put her car keys in her pocket. As she walked past her bedroom she looked back and glanced at her sleeping girlfriend one more time, before making her way downstairs.

She walked over to the island and poured herself some coffee. She took a few sips and a croissant out of the bread bin and made her way to the front door. She opened it and mumbled to herself ''Wish me luck''. She closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs.

She walked over to her car or 'death trap' as Tamsin liked to call it and opened the door. She sat down, took her phone out of her pocket scrolling down the contacts page till she got to 'L'.

She took a deep breath and hit call before bringing the phone up to her ear.

''Hello…Lauren?''

''Er…Hi Bo…What can I do for you?'' Lauren answered unsure of why Bo was calling her.

Bo sighed ''Lauren, I wanted to… come over and ..talk to you. Is it alright if I come over now?''

''Yeah..sure. Is it serious? Nobody's hurt are they?'' Lauren inquired

''No..no. Nobody's hurt Lauren don't worry. I'll explain everything when I see you.'' Bo replied more warmly.

''Okay..See you soon I guess''

''Bye''

''Bye Bo''

Bo hung up the phone and put it in her pocket, usually she would put her phone between her cleavage but today, her jeans had sufficient phone keeping space. She drove off from the Clubhouse making her way to Lauren's house.

x-x-x-x-x

Kenzi stretched her arms and legs as she sat up in her bed. She looked over to her clock.

''Damn, 9:00am…It's the ass crack of dawn…but only for you TamTam'' She smiled getting up.

She got dressed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She bent down getting the toothpaste from the foot locker. She had to keep Tamsin busy, distracted and out of the house for most of the day. She decided that she would take Tamsin to see her crazy aunt the fortune teller. Once there, she would insist that they both stay for tea and yummy oven baked goods. Aunty Svetlana was crazy but she could make one mean custard pastry swirl.

Kenzi finished brushing her teeth and went into Bo and Tamsin's bedroom to wake Tammy up. She was hungry and wasn't the best at making breakfast. Besides, TamTam's pancakes were TO DIE for.

''Tammycakes…wake up blondie!'' She called whilst nudging the Valkyrie.

Tamsin slowly opened her eyes to find that Kenzi was an inch away from her face.

She grumbled ''What do you want Kenzi…It's like 6:00am''

''Hello to you too, and it's actually 9:30am soooo get your ass up and get dressed. I need your help. I've got some errands to run and need my bestie.'' Kenzi smiled trying to give her best puppy dog face that she could muster.

Tamsin laughed noticing this ''Alright…Alright. No need to break out the big guns and use the puppy face on me'' Tamsin spoke as she rolled out of bed and stood up. She walked over to the bathroom and Kenzi heard water flowing from the taps.

''Give me 10 minutes meat-bag'' Tamsin called.

Kenzi grinned to herself _I'm such a genius _she thought. ''Oookay dokey!'' She replied.

She made her way back downstairs to wait for TamTam. She opened the fridge and poured out two glasses of chocolate milk. She took a sip from hers and thought about how today was probably going to be chaos, but would come together at the last minute.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Bo pulled up outside Lauren's condo, she parked up and exited the car. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door. She knocked and waited for Lauren to answer. She didn't have to wait too long as Lauren was curious to Bo's sudden phone call. They hadn't really spoken much since she had gotten together with Tamsin, and Lauren with Crystal.

Lauren opened the door and smiled seeing Bo, she ushered her inside and they made their way to the front room.

''So, what can I do for you?'' Lauren asked taking a seat in her armchair.

''Well I guess I should come out and say it. I know things have been a little.. awkward between us since..-''

''Since you and Tamsin got together-''

''And you and Crystal started dating.'' Bo paused and smiled. She didn't come here to fight, in fact the opposite. She wanted to clear the air.

''I'm happy for you Lauren. I'm happy that you've found somebody who can give their whole self to you, freely. I came here to invite you and Crystal to Tamsin's surprise birthday party, at the Clubhouse today.''

Lauren smiled; she knew Bo was happy with Tamsin. ''That's very nice of you Bo. We'd be honoured and delighted to come. I'm glad you stopped by… It was silly that there was such an air of awkwardness between us.''

''Yeah, it was.'' Bo smiled, that had gone easier than she had imagined.

''How old is Tamsin turning? I expect it's quite a number for someone who's been around as long as she has'' Lauren chuckled.

Bo grinned ''Oh you know… the big 3,700'' She laughed seeing Laurens reaction.

''That's remarkable! She potentially could be one of the oldest Fae's around.'' Lauren exclaimed her scientific side taking over.

''Yeah, well she doesn't look a day over 20!'' Bo replied laughing as did Lauren.

Bo stood up ''I better get going, there is a lot of preparation to do. I'll see you and Crystal later, at the clubhouse? '' Bo asked

Lauren nodded ''We'll see you there. Is there anything we could help with?'' She asked genuinely wanting to help.

Bo wondered for a minute.

''You two could come over a little earlier and help put up the decorations, the piñata, the lights… if that's okay with you guys?''

Lauren smiled and stood up to see Bo out. ''That sound's great, see you later''

''Bye Lauren'' Bo spoke as she opened the front door and began to make her way to her car.

''Bo!' Lauren shouted.

Bo turned around and looked back at Lauren who was standing in the doorway.

''For the record, I'm happy for you too!'' She cheered, for she genuinely was happy that Bo had found someone that she could be with, completely. Someone that could be enough to sustain Bo chi-wise, somebody that she could be happy with, be herself with and give herself to.

Bo took in what Lauren had just said to her. She smiled and mouthed the words ''Thank you'' before getting into her car and driving off to the Dal.

Lauren waved as Bo took off. She stood there in her doorway for a few seconds. The air had been cleared and lifted. Tonight was going to be a good night she thought to herself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tamsin had finished her shower and had gotten dressed. She wondered where Bo was, she had woken up or had been woken up but Bo wasn't next to her in bed. _Maybe she popped out to get some groceries? _She pondered.

She made her way downstairs and found Kenzi sitting on a stool at the island. Tamsin walked over to where she was sitting and chugged her chocolate milk, it was adorable.

''C'mon Tamilicious, up and at em! Let's go mojo!'' Kenzi sang

Tamsin put down her empty glass on the table, grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door.

''Lead the way momz'' She remarked.

Kenzi stoop up and made for the door.

''Yo TamTam, we're gonna need your truck, these errands might take some time'' Kenzi exclaimed as she hurried down the stairs.

Tamsin made sure that her car keys were in her jacket pocket and nodded. They opened the doors and sat inside the truck. Kenzi put on some music for the ride and Tamsin turned the dial for the heater.

''Where to, Kenz?'' Tamsin asked

''Er.. well the first place is 13 miles from here. I've got to go and see my aunty Svetlana Tams. She just had… knee surgery!'' Kenzi skilfully made up.

Tamsin scrunched her nose but thought nothing of it. She reversed out of the Clubhouse and they were off!

As she stopped for a red light she looked over to Kenzi.

''Hey, do you know where Bo is? She wasn't there when I woke up… and It's not like her to not leave a note'' Tamsin asked

Kenzi scratched her head turning to look at the blonde.

''Chill your pants, Valkyrie! I think she mentioned that … Trick wanted to see her about something… probably Fae related. And you KNOW how much Trick likes to talk, am I right?'' Kenzi spoke like a comedienne.

She was right in saying that Trick loved to go on and on at times. The truth was that she didn't know much of Bo's plans for the day. She knew that she wanted to speak to Lauren but where the Succubus planned on next, Kenzi hadn't a clue.

''Yeah, Trick can talk for eons if he wanted to'' Tamsin laughed and shook her head. She was being a worry-wort, Bo was fine and she'd probably catch up with her later.

''My loneliness is kiilinng meee… and iii! I mussst confesss I still believee'' Kenzi sang, badly.

''Still beliieve'' Tamsin harmonised.

Tamsin was a fan of the Spice Girls AND Britney Spears. Who would have known, eh?

''We should be there in 25 minutes meat-bag'' Tamsin added. Kenzi nodded and then went back to singing. Tamsin would be doing a lot more than singing later, she'd be dancing to a special song if Kenzi had anything to do with it!

x-x-x-x-x-x

Bo arrived at the Dal and was greeted by Dyson and Hale. The two cops had taken the day off from work to help with organising the party.

''Hey guys, how's everything looking?'' Bo asked examining the boxes that Dyson and Hale were carrying.

''It's looking good so far. I just went to pick up the cake, Hale sorted out the decorations-''

''And the piñata'' Hale interjected.

Dyson laughed ''And the piñata and Tricks just grabbing the last of the barrel of Mead''

''Mead?'' Bo Inquired. She had heard Tamsin talk of it before but she mentioned that it was hard to find these days.

''Yeah, Trick mentioned that he's had some barrels of it ageing in his cellars, for a thousand years give or take'' Hale said with a grin.

As if on cue, Trick walked up the stairs carrying the last barrel. He walked out from behind the bar and placed the barrel next to Dyson and Hale.

''How's Tamsin today?'' Trick asked.

''She's fine I think… I kinda left early in the morning before she woke up'' Bo responded sitting down on the leather bar stool.

''Why so early?'' Dyson asked.

''Oh I had some things to take care of... I went to see Lauren. I wanted to invite her and Crystal and well to clear the air.'' She smiled at the last part and saw Trick give a nod in her direction.

Dyson smiled at Bo, he knew it would have festered into ill feelings if both parties didn't sort things out. Things had worked out well, for everybody. He still felt lonely at times, but he had his friends who were as good as family. The right person was out there for him, somewhere.

''We better get to the Clubhouse and start setting up'' Hale spoke giving Bo a box to carry as he loaded the barrels onto a big, metal cart with wheels for easy movement.

''Shall we?'' Bo asked them all.

They all nodded ''Lets''

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kenzi was looking out of the window as she pondered on how her family were all jack-asses but Aunty Svetlana was different. She was probably the only one that Kenzi could talk to every now and then. She had brought them to her Aunty's because she knew that she'd be so excited and happy to meet Tamsin, that she'd make them stay. She was a good distraction and she _had _been meaning to visit her for a while. Kill two birds with one stone she thought.

Kenzi wondered if Tamsin suspected anything, she was sharp and never missed a trick. _Haha never missed a 'trick' get it? _Kenzi thought to herself. She grinned at her internal amusement.

Tamsin noticed ''What's so funny short-stack?'' She asked as she pulled up outside the place Kenzi had asked her to.

''Oh you know… Just thinking about that time I brought home a hobbit from the shire'' Kenzi spoke mystically.

Tamsin laughed shaking her head and got out of the truck. It was mid-afternoon already and she wanted to be back at the Clubhouse soon. She missed Bo.

Kenzi undid her seatbelt and open the truck door. She swiftly exited and walked up to the small apartment which had a sizeable trailer parked at the front of it.

''I thought you said you wanted to run some errands? Are you sure this is the right place Kenz?'' Tamsin asked scrunching her nose looking around the area. It was border line in the middle of nowhere and the landscape was covered in trees and foliage.

''Questions, questions Tammy, all will be answered! And yeah I'm sure, C'mon'' Kenzi remarked sprightly knocking on the door.

They waited for a few moments looking to and from eachother.

Aunty Svetlana opened the door and her eyes went wide, she immediately pulled Kenzi in for a crushing hug. Once she was satisfied she did the same to Tamsin who gave Kenzi a _'What the hell' _look. Kenzi just smiled as her Aunt led the way into her house.

She ushered them both into the living room and insisted that they sit down. She then went to the kitchen to grab some refreshments, well more like a whole tray full.

Kenzi rubbed her hands together in excitement ''Omg you are going to faint and go to heaven when you try her special Custard pastry swirls!'' Kenzi squealed.

''This is your errand?'' Tamsin questioned looking at Kenzi.

''I… listen T. I didn't want to go alone, I wanted you to meet her and I'm really glad and thankful that you came with me'' Kenzi leant forward and gave Tamsin a hug.

The Valkyrie smiled and reciprocated the hug. She knew that Kenzi didn't speak much of her family but from what she did know they weren't much to be spoken of.

As Aunty Svetlana put the tray of freshly baked goods on the table they both grabbed a plate and began to dig right in. Kenzi's aunt didn't speak English and so there was a lot of Russian being thrown around which Kenzi was translating to Tamsin.

Tamsin finished a second pastry and wiped the crums from around her mouth. It was divine! The custard was just sweet enough and warm enough to melt in your mouth. The pastry was so soft and flaky that it all felt like a spiritual experience.

Kenzi was telling how her Aunty was happy that she had come and that she had brought a friend with her this time. This made Tamsin smile. She could see that Kenzi and her aunt shared a special bond and her Aunt was very fond of her.

She was quickly becoming fond of Tamsin too from the stories that Kenzi was telling her. She told her the amount of times the Valkyrie had gotten her out of trouble. How she always had her back and was her best friend.

They sat and enjoyed each other's company. Aunty Svetlana had insisted on making them another cup of tea and Tamsin couldn't refuse such an offer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dyson, Trick, Bo and Hale were busy decorating the clubhouse. Hale was putting up the piñata, Trick was organising the barrels of Mead, Dyson was putting up Norse numbers which equated to 3,700 and Bo was answering the door to Lauren and Crystal.

''Hey, I'm so glad you guys to make it! Come in, come in'' Bo chimed opening the front door wide for Lauren and Crystal.

''We bought with us a few little something's, hope you don't mind'' Lauren spoke as she carried a very large crate into the front room. She set it down on the table as Bo walked over to examine it.

''You shouldn't have, what Is it?'' Bo asked. She could smell mouth-watering aroma's coming from the crate.

''Well, we didn't know whether you guys had sorted out the catering and so Crystal and I thought, that we'd rustle up some food''

''Some? You bought enough to feed an army!'' Bo laughed opening the box and taking a look at all of the food. There was char grilled chicken wings, southern fried chicken, smoked beef, creamy mashed potatoes to name a few.

''Is there anything I can help with?'' Crystal asked looking at Bo.

''Sure'' Bo smiled and led Crystal over to where Hale was.

Lauren walked over and said hello to Dyson.

''Hey Doc, glad you could make it and I see you bought Crystal with you. Good. It's about time we got to meet her'' He smiled and handed Lauren some lights to put up.

''Thanks, Dyson'' She replied, reaching out and squeezing his arm.

Everything was coming together and it was fast approaching 5 o clock. Bo knew that Kenzi was keeping Tamsin busy but she wanted to make sure that they didn't forget to come back!

She texted Kenzi;

_We're all decorating and setting up at the Clubhouse. It's going great. Don't forget to be back at 6 on the dot! :-) xxx Bo_

x-x-x-x-x

Kenzi's could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the screen, it was a text from Bo. She texted Bo back and swiftly put her phone away.

''Anyone important?'' Tamsin asked as she drank her last bit of tea.

''Oh you know.. Just my sexy Siren man!'' Kenzi winked.

''Kenzi as much as I love your Aunt, I'm really hungry and ready to go back to the Clubhouse'' Tamsin said rubbing her stomach. She hadn't really eaten much, or at all today.

Kenzi nodded and stood up, she hugged her Aunt and said her goodbyes. Her Aunt asked her to visit soon and to bring Tamsin along with her. Tamsin smiled and gave Aunty Svetlana a goodbye hug.

They made their way to the truck and hopped inside.

''Clubhouse?'' Kenzi asked.

''The Clubhouse'' Tamsin confirmed as she reversed out.

Kenzi casually got her phone out and texted Bo

_We're leaving my Aunts. We'll be there in 30 minutes BoBear. TamTam doesn't suspect a thing! ;-) xxx Kenzi _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bo whipped her phone out of her pocket and grinned reading the text. She looked around

''They'll be here in 30 minutes everyone!'' She yelled. It was party time. Game on.

x-x-x-x-x-x


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Presenting; Tamsin's birthday party extravaganza! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write :D Comment and all of that good stuff. Happy birthday TamTam! **

Tamsin had been driving for 15 minutes now. She was longing to see Bo, it had been a busy and interesting day. Kenzi's Aunt was a sweetheart she thought to herself. She felt privileged that she got to see more of Kenzi's family relations. She was happy that she had some ties to her family that she could rely on.

They weren't far away from the Clubhouse Kenzi thought. She hoped that everything would be ready in time. She couldn't wait to see the look on Tamsin's face when she opens the door, or when she opens the present she got her. She was in for a well-deserved fricking treat!

x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the clubhouse everybody was rushing around to add last minute touches and details. Dyson was adding more lights to the room, Hale was getting the party hats, Lauren was putting the food into bowls onto the table for everyone to help themselves to, Crystal was busy cleaning up the place and Bo was worrying that things wouldn't get finished on time.

The Clubhouse had been transformed. Different coloured lights were illuminating the room; ribbons were flowing from corners of the ceiling to the centre. They were a green satin colour, obviously. Everybody was pulling together.

''Stop worrying, It'll be fine Bo'' Dyson said calmly, noticing how Bo was pacing up and down.

''We've got 10 minutes left Dyson and I want it to be perfect for her'' Bo spoke worryingly.

''We've pretty much finished setting up, look around you. It's going to be more than what Tamsin expected, that you can be sure of.'' He smiled walking off to help Trick with the Mead.

Bo relaxed a little. She knew that she was worrying over nothing, everything was going to run smoothly. It was the anticipation of seeing Tamsin. She hadn't seen her all morning and she would be lying if she said she didn't miss her girlfriend. She thought of how she always managed to smell of Vanilla.

She glanced across the room looking at the clock '5:55PM' it read. These would probably be the longest 5 minutes of her life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kenzi noticed they were turning into the street that the Clubhouse was located on, one more turn and they would be home.

''I hope they're done with the decorations'' She muttered under her breath.

Tamsin turned to look at her ''Did you say something?'' She asked inquisitively

''What? You mean right now? No..nope..no no! I think you're starting to hear things Tamilicious, they say that's the first sign of madness'' _Good save _she thought to herself.

Tamsin smirked ''When I befriended you, that was the first sign of madness meat-bag'' She chuckled to herself. Kenzi knew she was joking, she was just happy that Tamsin didn't suspect anything.

She parked outside the Clubhouse and turned the engine off.

Bo had heard the sound of a truck, her _girlfriend's _truck. She knew the sound of that engine anywhere.

''Everybody they're here! I'm going to switch off the lights so get into position!'' She called trying to be as quiet as possible but loud enough so that everyone could hear her.

They all hid behind whatever they could find. Dyson hid behind the couch, Hale hid under the table, Crystal and Lauren hid in the kitchen, Trick stood behind the piled up barrels and Bo crouched beside the couch.

Tamsin got out of the car and noticed the lights were off _Bo's still not home _she thought.

She sighed which Kenzi noticed ''What's up Lil-T?''

''The lights are off so Bo's probably still at the Dal. I thought she'd be back by now Kenz''

Kenzi could hear the longing in her voice, she smiled and put her arm around Tamsin.

''Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be home soon and you can boink each other's brains out then.''

The Valkyrie laughed and made her way up the stairs, with Kenzi not far behind. She put her key in the key hole and began to turn it. With a push she opened the door and the lights sprang on instantly. They all jumped out of their hiding places;

''SURPRIIISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAMSIN!'' Everybody cheered as loud as they could letting off party poppers at the same time.

Tamsin was dumbfounded and shocked! Bo leapt forward to put her arms around Tamsin. She kissed her passionately which Tamsin happily responded to. She leaned back from the kiss looking at everybody who was there. They all had big grins on their faces. How did they know it was her birthday? When had they planned all of this?

She turned around to look at Kenzi who was grinning like a goof ''Happy birthday Tammycakes!'' She joyfully exclaimed giving Tamsin a big hug.

Tamsin shook her head at how the little human had kept all of this a secret from her. Kenzi was bad at keeping secrets. She felt tears wanting to well up in her eyes but she resisted them.

''I… I don't know what to say. How did you guys know? And wow…Thank you. All of you'' For the first time in her life she didn't have a witty comeback, she was rendered speechless and overwhelmed.

Dyson came forward giving Tamsin a bear hug ''It was all Bo's idea, partner''

She turned to look at Bo, those beautiful brown eyes.

''I can't take all the credit! Hale was the one who let me know that it was a special Valkyrie's birthday soon'' She beamed looking at Tamsin.

''Dyson was the one that told me'' Hale remarked, smiling.

''You sneaky ass-hats! Talk about being devious.'' She smiled

All eyes were on Tamsin who felt emotionally overwhelmed.

She wanted to absorb every particle of this moment, everything she was feeling. Never, had anyone ever done something such as this for her. She wasn't really one for birthdays. She didn't mind them but she didn't want people thinking that they had to make a special effort.

She looked over to the barrels, she had a hunch what they could be containing but no. It couldn't be, it was so difficult to find these days?

''Is that what I think it is?'' She asked out loud her eyes lighting up

Bo chuckled as did everyone.

''Yes it is. My birthday gift to you, Tamsin. Old, proper Mead.'' Trick proudly responded

Tamsin smiled ''Thanks Trick that means a lot. Now all I need is a-''

Bo stopped her. ''Hold that thought babe'' She went behind the couch and brought out a box wrapped in black wrapping paper. She gave it to Tamsin placing it in her hands.

''Bo, you didn't have to'' Tamsin could feel her heart beating so fast, the surprise party had been enough for her but presents too?

Kenzi walked past and put on some loud music which everyone started dancing too. She made her way over to her sexy Siren man and began dancing with him, quite raunchily.

Bo looked at Tamsin lovingly, she kissed her lips gently and whispered so that only she could hear ''I love you, Tamsin. I know that I didn't have to but I wanted to. As did everybody here, they came and helped because they wanted to''

Bo wiped a tear from Tamsin's cheek and nudged her to open the gift.

Tamsin began tearing open the paper and grinned seeing what the box contained. Inside was a large wooden Viking/Norse looking mug or really jug. It was made for drinking Mead. Bo had it engraved in silver swirly lettering with Tamsin's name is Old Norse. Tamsin examined the jug, it was really well made. It had the craftsmanship of some that she had owned previously is past lives. It was authentic and it was hers.

''How did you get this made? Where did you get this from Bo?'' She asked wrapping her arms around Bo's waist. Not waiting for a response she leaned in for a kiss. Bo's hands cupped Tamsin's face, she wanted to deepen the kiss but they weren't alone. She leaned back grinning

''I can't tell you all of my contacts now can I?'' Bo teased.

''You've got contacts huh?'' Tamsin smirked.

''Damn right I've got contacts Valkyrie-lips, now c'mon, let's go enjoy your party babe'' Bo grinned taking Tamsin's hand who went to the Mead first.

She opened the tap and let her jug fill with the beautiful nectar. She brought it to her lips and took a swig. She sighed and savoured how it tasted. Trick wasn't going to get these barrels back, she thought. It tasted just how she had remembered and it warmed her throat as it glided down.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Everybody was drinking, dancing and eating. Tamsin was starving and so she dived into her plate of chicken and mashed potatoes. Kenzi wasn't far behind. The food was delicious and all down to Crystal, mostly. She was an excellent cook.

They were all tipsy and merry just how a party should be, Tamsin thought. She looked around the room noticing the effort that they had all gone to. The walls were illuminated with tea lights, there were Old Norse numbers on the wall depicting her age, ribbons were gracing the ceiling and a party hat was happily on her head.

She laughed at the latter. She was older than Jesus yet she was forced to wear the hat.

She felt somebody pull her up ''Babe it's time for the piñata! Show us what you're made of'' Bo spoke as she slapped Tamsin's ass.

Tamsin smirked as she walked toward the piñata, this was going to be a piece of cake she thought. Dyson handed her a bat but she declined saying that she didn't need it.

Kenzi wrapped a blindfold around her eyes and they spun her around. They had to make it less easy for her _somehow_.

They all stood well back clapping and cheering Tamsin on. Let's face it, the piñata didn't have a chance or hope in the shire.

Hale was swinging it from side to side, Tamsin felt the air that the movement was giving off and calculated where it was. She walked forward a few steps, took one to the right, adjusted her position slightly and lifted up her leg performing a perfect roundhouse kick. The piñata broke shattering and Fae candy rained down onto the floor.

''Go TamTam! That's what I'm talking about, BOOYAH BITCHES!'' Kenzi shouted with her fist in the air in triumph. Dyson, Hale, Bo, Crystal, Lauren, Kenzi and Trick were all clapping and cheering.

Dyson brought his cup full of mead against Hales as they cheers'd each other.

Tamsin grinned and took off her blindfold; she smirked looking down at the Fae candy filled opponent lying on the floor in bits.

Fae candy was different to normal candy. For starters, the pixie dust gave you pixie wings, the liquorice ropes turned into edible animated snakes and the bubble-gum could be used as a parachute if need be.

No guesses needed to know which one Kenzi went for first.

''OMG HELLS TO THE MOTHER FUCKING BELLS YES! I have wings! I have wings!'' Kenzi gasped jumping up and down, she was so excited that her wings fluttered together a little.

Bo walked over to Tamsin and hugged her close, breathing into her neck inhaling all the Vanilla that she could.

Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo placing a kiss on her head. ''Thanks for this Succu-babe. It really means a lot. I didn't expect any of it. I mean, I thought Kenzi was being a little weird but c'mon it's KENZI'' She chuckled, Kenzi was weird no matter what and that's what everybody loved about her.

Bo smiled against Tamsin's neck ''you're welcome babe. You deserve it, every little bit of all of this. You deserve'' She purred happily.

She glanced across the room and saw Crystal, Lauren and Dyson talking together. They all looked like they were having a good time.

''Sorted everything with the Doc then?'' Tamsin asked smiling

Bo leaned back looking up into those green eyes ''Yeah I did. I went to see her and we cleared the air. I'm really happy for her Tamsin, and she's happy for us'' Bo added looking across at them.

Tamsin stroked the back of Bo's head, she knew how much the Succubus hated conflict or awkwardness between people. She was happy that the air was cleared and that everybody was okay with one another again.

Just then a particular song began to play which Tamsin had heard before. She instantly remembered where. It was at the Dark Fae party when she had to duel with Kai the Makeeshi for mastering over Bruce, who had been turned into 'Brushi' as Kenzi had so poetically put it. She hurt my head-Dylan Berry was pumping out of the speakers loudly.

Kenzi was by the stereo and turned the song even louder. She walked over to where Tamsin was and held her hand pulling her to the centre of the room.

Tamsin laughed ''Really Kenz?'' She remarked as she got into position.

''Er YEAH REALLY! Let's rock this LIL-T!''

They both stood side by side as Kenzi counted them in ''5,6,7,8!'' She exclaimed and with that, they started dancing that memorable routine. Tamsin had improved bucket loads on her dancing ability to which Kenzi was relieved at. They gyrated their hips and body popped to perfection.

Dyson was cheering and dancing watching them. Bo was clapping and whistling watching Tamsin ''Yes Valkyrie!'' She cheered.

Tamsin smirked feeling Bo's eyes on her, she was definitely going to be hungry tonight. As if they needed an excuse she thought to herself.

They span around, backs against eachother and folded their arms as they finished the dance, the last 10 seconds of the song playing as their exit music.

Kenzi turned around and high 10'd Tamsin ''YES LIL-T! THAT is what I'M TALKING about! TEAM KAMSIN EVERYBODY!'' She hovered a little off the ground as she fluttered her pixie wings.

Suddenly the lights went off and everybody started singing 'Happy birthday' to her.

She saw Dyson bringing out her cake which had candles on it and in blue piping read;

'_Happy Birthday Tamsin, Love, your family' _

The last two words started to make Tamsin feel overwhelmed again, she felt Bo hold her hand and smiled as everybody cheered and asked for her to make a wish blowing out the candles.

She grinned looking around her seeing how she was surrounded by people that loved her, crazy weird, wonderful people. She closed her eyes making her wish and blowing out all of the candles!

''Hip Hip!'' Kenzi called

''HOORAY!'' Everybody cheered.

''HIP HIP!''

''HOORAY''

''HIP HIP!''

''HOOORAYYY!''

Lauren brought out the paper plates and the knife for Tamsin to cut her cake with. She smiled handing it to her ''Happy birthday, Tamsin'' She spoke.

''Thanks Doc. Thank you and Crystal for coming over and lending a hand'' She replied.

Lauren smiled and nodded.

Tamsin cut into her cake and the smell of chocolate vanilla filled the room. She looked from the cake to Dyson

''How did you know?'' She asked

''We're detectives partner, of course I'm going to know! But seriously, I pay attention to the small things Tamsin. The cakes my gift to you'' He beamed.

She slapped his arm thanking him and began cutting slices for everyone. Chocolate forest Gateau with Vanilla ice cream was her FAVOURITE. She couldn't wait to devour it.

They all sat on the couch, Kenzi grabbed some chairs as they began digging into the cake. Tamsin smirked thinking of how the ice cream would taste better eaten off of Bo's chest.

Bo noticed the glint in the Valkyrie's eye and whispered ''Thinking what I'm thinking?''

''Mmm Vanilla ice cream and Succubus go so well together'' Tamsin teased.

Bo giggled thinking of the fun they'd have later.

Tamsin drank some more mead just as Kenzi came and sat next to her, or on her as it were.

''Here, this is for you Tamsin. Go on, open it!'' Kenzi clapped her hands together as Tamsin pulled out the first T-shirt which was black with white writing on it. It read;

'_Team Kamsin, bitches!'_

She grinned and chuckled looking at Kenzi who ushered her to look at the second one. Kenzi waited in anticipation chewing on her lip. The second one read;

'_I got it from my momz' _

Tamsin smiled at this and clutched the shirt against her. She put her plate on the coffee table before proceeding to bear hugging Kenzi.

''I love it, It's perfect. Thanks momz''

Kenzi smiled wrapping her arms around Tamsin tightly ''you're welcome TamTam. I've always got your back babe'' She replied.

Tamsin knew this but she never was tired of hearing it. Kenzi would do anything for her, and at times it was worrying that she would potentially put herself at risk for Tamsin. But she knew that she had only the best intentions at heart.

Dyson had insisted on doing some birthday shots and so he brought out some shot glasses from the kitchen along with the Tequila.

Trick wished Tamsin a happy birthday and took his leave saying something about not wanting to end up in the bathtub again.

x-x-x-x-x

The drinks kept flowing as did the food and everybody was ready to wrap the night up. It was 1:30 in the morning. Dyson had work so he made his goodbyes and left the Clubhouse along with Hale who had a folder full of paperwork, waiting for him at his desk tomorrow. Kenzi was passed out in the bathtub, again.

Lauren and Crystal were getting ready to leave too. Bo layed back on the couch with Tamsin and put her arm around her. Tamsin smiled mumbling something against Bo's side. Tamsin was a little drunk but considering how much mead she had drank, she was doing pretty well.

''Hmm hey Valku-babe'' Bo purred into Tamsin's ear.

Tamsin kissed Bo's shoulder ''Hmm hey…You learn quick Succu-lette''

''Well, I learnt off the best didn't I?'' She smiled resting her head against Tamsin's.

''Had a good birthday?'' Bo asked

''Are you..kidding me? This was the best..birthday..I've ever had'' Tamsin slurred. Bo was tipsy but not as tipsy was Tamsin was. She had stayed away from the Mead and had stuck to the beer instead.

She kissed the top of Tamsin's head ''I'm glad babe. I wanted it to be perfect for you''

Tamsin hummed, she looked up at Bo ''Oh and I love you too, Bo'' She smiled leaning up kissing Bo.

Bo hmmed into the kiss as her eyes flashed blue. Tamsin smirked ''Hungry?''

''Now that you mention it'' Bo teased.

They held each other's hand standing up and made their way up the stairs.

Tamsin's birthday was definitely going to get a lot better.

x-x-x-x-x-x


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in quite some time, I've been so busy lately that I just haven't had any time to update or to write in general. Thank you all for sticking with the fic. I made the mistake of watching the latest episode of Lost Girl and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. Seriously wtf Emily Andras? It was an amazing episode but the whole Dyson/Tamsin thing was just wrong. I don't feel like it was sexually driven by attraction at all. They're both heartbroken that Bo has chosen and just wanted to feel wanted. Tamsin's trying to move on or get Bo out of her system and so I felt that, she was convincing herself to try and 'feel' something for Dyson in that moment. She kept saying ''c'mon, c'mon'' I mean even Dyson was like ''Woah, where's this coming from?''. I hope the show gets its shit together in the next 2 episodes. Okay, rant over lol! Rest assured Hale will NOT be killed in this fic. There will be no 'Damsin' nonsense either. I hope you guys enjoy this fluff and the little extra addition! ;) Review, follow and favourite! But most of all I hope you enjoy this chapter and recover a little from the episode :-) **

Bo and Tamsin decided to have a lazy, relaxing day spent in their love cocoon within the confines of the Clubhouse. The surprise party had gone better than Bo could have hoped for. Everybody had a great time and it really united them all together again. Tamsin had gone for a shower leaving Bo downstairs with the remote in hand, flicking through the channels. She sighed finally settling on the movie 'Underworld'. She leant forward picking up her glass of wine, taking a sip.

''Dyson would like this movie'' She uttered to herself just as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Footsteps belonging to her girlfriend. Smiling, she turned to look at Tamsin who was wearing a white t-shirt and some grey sweat pants. The Valkyrie managed to look ravishing in just about anything she thought to herself.

Tamsin walked towards Bo leaning over the couch, she kissed Bo who smiled against her lips.

''Mmm you smell divine babe'' Bo cooed inhaling the vanilla and raspberry aroma which was exuding from Tamsin's body.

Tamsin smirked walking around and sitting down next to her ''That makes two of us'' She grinned ''Is that the new perfume you brought?'' She inquired

Bo nodded and handed Tamsin a glass of wine who gladly took a swig of it. She laughed looking at the television screen seeing the vampires and werewolves.

''Underworld? Wolf-man would love this movie'' She chimed wrapping her arm around Bo who snuggled into Tamsin's side revelling at how warm blooded the Valkyrie was. Honestly, it was like having your own personal electric blanket and open fire all rolled into one.

Tamsin turned looking at Bo ''Are you cold?'' She asked feeling how tightly Bo was holding on to her, not that she minded at all.

Bo slid her arm across Tamsin's abs resting her hand in the crook of Tamsin's waist nodding in response ''A little.. How is it that you're always so hot?'' She asked

Tamsin chuckled ''Why Succubus, you're going to make me blush'' She teased winking at Bo who just rolled her eyes lifting her head, kissing Tamsin's neck.

''You know what I mean Valkyrie-lips'' She mumbled through kisses.

Tamsin hummed feeling Bo's soft lips kissing her neck causing her to bite her lips when she felt her girlfriend's teeth nibbling lightly.

She shrugged ''It's a Valkyrie thing I guess. We rarely feel the cold, ever.''

''Hmm that's good to know cause this snow doesn't seem like it wants to stop falling anytime soon'' Bo mumbled suckling on Tamsin's neck causing a hickie to develop.

Tamsin smiled bringing her hand around Bo's waist ''Don't worry, I'll always be here to keep you warm'' She whispered causing Bo to lean backwards looking into her eyes and smiling. She brought her hand up cupping her cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb and kissing Tamsin softly conveying everything that she felt in that moment.

x-x-x-x-x

''Where's Kenzi?'' Tamsin asked looking around just as the door opened.

''I don't.. Oh there she is. Hey Kenz!'' Bo said warmly, both her and Tamsin looking over in Kenzi's direction.

Kenzi was acting strange and she seemed in a hurry. She quickly locked the door and shuffled as fast as she could to the stairs. Her plan was to try to make it to her room without anyone noticing the huge bump under her jacket.

''Are you okay? And what's with the bump?'' Tamsin asked scrunching her nose and eyebrows.

Kenzi chuckled nervously ''Oh… what.. oh..this?! Pshh that's ..er nothing Tamilicious…nothing to be worried about…Nope. Nooo problemo over here!''

Bo looked from Kenzi to Tamsin with a 'What's going on?' look before settling her gaze back on her best friend.

''Are you in trouble? Did anything happen whilst you were out?'' Bo asked now standing up walking toward Kenzi who shuffled quickly to the other side of the room.

Tamsin stood up and pointed to the now moving, wriggling bump under Kenzi's jacket.

''Kenzi whatever you've got under there its alive and its kicking'' Tamsin remarked.

''I think you're imagining things there Lil-T…Nothing's moving…There's no bump. Now if you'll excuse me-''

Kenzi was interrupted by the soft meowing coming from underneath her jacket. She sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't talk her way out of that, both Bo and Tamsin had heard it. She unzipped her jacket and cradled the small kitten who meowed holding its small paw out to Kenzi. She smiled squealing giving the tiny creature a big kiss and cuddle, stroking its fur.

Tamsin who looked on at the display brought her palm to her forehead ''Kenzi we can't keep it''

Bo who was silent through most of the display grinned and walked over to Kenzi stroking the kitten which began to meow and purr at the affection it was receiving.

''Aww It's so adorable! Where did you find it?'' Bo asked rubbing the kitten's belly.

''Not you too? We can't keep it Bo'' Tamsin spoke trying to reason with the Succubus.

''I found it in a bin all alone. It was freezing the poor thing! We have to give it a home or it'll die out there.. If I hadn't saved it, it would have turned into… into a kitty-popsicle!'' Kenzi gasped thinking of the poor furry bundle of joy and cuteness as a rigid kitty encased in ice.

Bo pouted looking at Kenzi and then turned to Tamsin. Walking over to her she held her hands.  
>Tamsin sighed knowing what Bo was about to say.<p>

''Babe, we can't let it go hungry and cold out there. I mean, I'm cold but I have my warm Valkyrie to keep me warm'' She kissed Tamsin's hands tenderly ''That poor kitten doesn't have that and it'll die if it spends another night out there in the snow''

Tamsin knew that she wouldn't be able to say no to Bo especially when the Succubus did 'the face' as she liked to call it. Bo would muster as much sap as she could and milk those big brown eyes. It's not that Tamsin was against having a kitten completely, she just didn't want it to pee and poop all over her things. She knew that having a pet was a big responsibility.

She nodded reluctantly at Bo who threw her arms around her neck happily. Tamsin smiled seeing how happy it made Bo and wrapped her arms around her waist holding her tightly. She felt her hand being tugged towards the kitten and so she walked over to Kenzi.

Kenzi smiled at Tamsin ''Thanks T'' She said

Tamsin nodded and smiled back at the human ''It's alright short-stack, just make sure it doesn't choose my stuff as its dumping ground if you know what I mean'' She motioned to the kitten who had curled up into a small ball in Kenzi's palms.

Kenzi laughed and nodded. She'd make sure nothing like that would happen, or she'd try.

''Now, Succubus's and Valkyries it is time for this furry bundle of joy's initiation into the family'' She boomed as if she were giving a toast. Bo and Tamsin both exchanged confused looks not knowing what Kenzi was talking about or what she was going to do next.

Kenzi then proceeded to lifting the drowsy kitten and raising it in the air, high above their heads similar to the Lion King scene. Kenzi was big on Disney movies.

She opened her mouth and began singing ''NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ZEEEBENYAAAAAAAAA MAMADICHIWAYYAAA!''

Tamsin burst out into a fit of laughs and Bo couldn't help but giggle too. They were not expecting that. Kenzi grinned satisfied; she brought the kitten back down and held it as it snuggled close to her. It didn't know what all the fuss was about. She shrugged ''You can't beat the Lion King'' She exclaimed ''And it's arrival had to be announced_ properly_ in style!'' She said proudly

Tamsin was clutching her stomach and wiping her eyes crying from laughing so much. She walked up to Kenzi and pulled her into an embrace.

''Never change your weird weird ways meat-bag'' She smirked

Kenzi let out a chuckle leaning into Tamsin, It made her happy seeing the Valkyrie laugh so freely like that ''couldn't even if I tried Tammycakes!''

Bo walked over to the island and grabbed her jacket ''C'mon if we leave now, we can avoid the traffic pile up Kenz''

Tamsin finished wiping her eyes and looked at Bo ''Avoid the pile up to where?'' She asked before the kitten was thrust into her arms by Kenzi, who knew exactly what Bo was talking about.

''Here Lil-T, you have to watch Mister Scrufflebuttons over here so me and BoBo can go and get cat food….. and other.. stuff'' She said trailing off at the end.

''Scruffle buttons? Really?-''

''Hey! I'll have you know that is an original name right there! I might change his name later.. I don't even know if it's a 'He'… TammyCakes whilst we're gone check to see if he's packing!''

''It's a kitten meat- bag. I doubt it'll be packing anything right now. And I can't look after it, what if it needs food or the bathroom?'' Tamsin spoke looking down at the little creature nuzzling against her for warmth.

''Aww he likes you babe!'' Bo cooed excitedly as Kenzi did a silent squeal observing the cuteness.

She walked over to her girlfriend and rubbed her arms up and down reassuringly ''I'm sure you'll be fine. The poor things probably cold and tired more than anything and we'll try to be back here in an hour. How does that sound?''

Tamsin sighed ''Okay, but be back as soon as you can? And you so owe me Succu-lette''

Bo grinned leaning in closing the distance. She hovered her face over Tamsin's shoulder and whispered ''I'm sure we can work something out _Valkyrie'' _The huskiness in her voice was turning Tamsin on.

As Bo leaned back she saw Tamsin bite her lip which caused her to smile seductively. Tamsin could get her from 0-I'm going to floor you in less than 60 seconds.

Their flirt fest was interrupted by a hand waving into the space between their faces.

''Wonder-snatch not in front of Mister Scrufflebuttons! They're like sponges at that age BoBo''

Bo laughed ''It's not a baby Kenz, It's a kitten''

''Bah, you say Tomato and I say Cheeseburger. It's practically the same thing now c'mon'' Kenzi replied as she made her way to the door, unlocking it.

Bo placed a quick peck on Tamsin's lips. She grabbed her car keys from the island and headed out the door with Kenzi. The sound of the door closing filled the room and soon so did the silence.

Tamsin looked down at 'Mister Scrufflebuttons' who started to knead against her with his paws.

''Looks like it's just you and me'' She said as she sat down on the couch putting her feet up on the table. She glanced over at the wall watching the clock tick.

x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
